Cambio de sexo
by RG1998
Summary: Cartman hace comentarios machistas frente a la chica equivocada, y eso tiene consecuencias graves. Advertencias: Kyman, cambio de sexo :nomedigas:, es sinceramente la cosa más random que haya escrito en mi vida (y mi primer fanfic era sobre Kyle quedando preñado lol).
1. Chapter 1

**Convengamos que soy una escritora frustrada, Kyman shipper, con una mente perturbadoramente perturbada (?) que se cansó de esperar que apareciera el típico fanfic en el que un personaje se transforma en chica por haber hecho enojar a una especie de bruja, pero con su amada y desvordante de flow y zenzualida' OTP, y, llegado el caso, que fuera Cartman la víctima. Convengamos, también, que esa idea ha rondado mi cabeza por más tiempo del que me gustaría, y si no la dejo ir, me va a explotar el cerebro. Convengamos que no sé desarrollar las tramas tanto como desearía, pero que trataré de que sea lo menos cliché posible. Convengamos que digo mucho convengamos. Convengamos que voy a empezar el capítulo de una vez.**

**Disclaimer: Convengamos que, si South Park me perteneciera, Kyle y Cartman ya se habrían hecho de todo menos odiarse hace 17 temporadas (?)**

* * *

Si hubiera que contar la cantidad de veces que una chica le gritó a Cartman que "desearía que supiera lo difícil que es ser mujer" y él se rió en su cara, sería prácticamente imposible no perderse en el intento. De hecho, terminó con la única novia que había tenido en sus 16 años de vida, por un problema con ese tema. Ser un psicópata incapaz de empatizar y un machista nunca es una buena combinación. Miles de personas, y no sólo del sexo opuesto, siempre esperaron que, por uno u otro motivo, alguien le enseñara una lección. Pero, luego de tanto tiempo, las esperanzas de que alguien pudiera hacerlo reconocer que no tenía la razón apareciera, se iban apagando. La mayoría de la gente de la escuela ya se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios estúpidos y discriminatorios, así que simplemente lo ignoraban. Ya nadie se molestaba en contestarle o discutir con él, a sabiendas de que era tanto su ensimismamiento con el hecho de creer que era perfecto e incuestionable, que jamás admitiría estar equivocado sobre algo. Entonces, fue cuando llegó ella. Una chica callada, la típica extraña que se sienta al fondo del salón, mirando a algún lugar del infinito, metida dentro de sus pensamientos, y con la que nadie quiere molestarse en hablar. Tenía abundante cabello oscuro, muy alborotado, y cayendo sobre, básicamente, todo su rostro. Era demasiado pálida, y la cicatriz a lo largo de su mejilla izquierda no la favorecía en lo absoluto. Usaba una boina negra siempre, y casi todos los días llevaba ropa y maquillaje del mismo color, o tonalidades parecidas. Era un poco baja para su edad, pero nadie en la clase se atrevía a reírse de ello, ya que cada vez que alguien lo hacía, ella le dedicaba la mirada más espeluznante y con más odio contenido de la historia, llegando hasta el punto de asustar. Era inexpresiva, pero no indiferente. De hecho, pasaba tanto tiempo con la boca cerrada, que podía permitirse escuchar y ver más cosas de las que otros podían. No tenía miedo ni respeto por nadie. No importaba si el presidente de Estados Unidos quería decirle algo, su respuesta siempre sería, directamente, no responder. Lo único que se sabía sobre ella era que su nombre era Chloe, y ese dato era conocido sólo porque los profesores la nombraban al pasar lista. Cartman se había reído de ella llamándola "puta emo que se cree muy original" muchísimas veces, y la chica jamás había contestado ni se había mostrado más ofendida de lo que debería, considerando que era un argumento muy vacío y estúpido para insultar a alguien. Pero, un día, después de que el chico diera un discurso machista contra la idea de "dejarse dominar por una mujer, cuando su verdadero lugar está en la cocina", al ver como Wendy volvía a romper con Stan porque no había obedecido una orden, decidió que era tiempo de enseñarle a respetar. No era la primera vez que le oía decir algo así, eso sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. En realidad, seguido se jactaba de que las mujeres eran el sexo débil y ser una de ellas debía ser lo fácil del mundo. Así que, un día, cuando el recreo estaba a punto de terminar, habló por primera vez y le llamó para que se acercara. Fue hacia ella de mala gana, se notaba que no le importaba lo que tuviera que decirle.

―Cartman, ¿cierto?―saludó ella.

―Mhm.―se encogió de hombros, desinteresadamente.

―¿En verdad eres así de sexista o sólo estás frustrado porque te habría gustado ser una chica y te da vergüenza admitirlo?―

―No me rompas las bolas, puta emo. No tengo tiempo para hablar pendejadas.―estuvo a punto de irse, pero no lo hizo.

―¿En serio crees que somos el sexo débil y es fácil ser una mujer?―

―Por supuesto. Su única responsabilidad es limpiar, cocinar y obedecer. ¿Eso te jode? Lo lamento, pero es lo que pienso, y es la realidad.―

―Das asco.―

―Me lo dicen seguido. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy de aquí.―

―Espera, antes de que te vayas...―

―¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quie...―no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que sintió como Chloe extendía una mano hacia su cabeza y le arrancaba un mechón de cabello―¡Auch! ¿Qué mierda te pasa, zorra psicópata? ¡Eso dolió, carajo!―

Lo único que la chica hizo fue, luego de guardar el mechón en una bolsa que sacó de su mochila, sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus enormes aparatos de ortodoncia. Nadie sabía que los tenía, probablemente porque nunca la habían visto feliz. Pero, al verla así, Cartman se desconcertó aún más, porque no entendía qué endemoniada mosca la había picado para hacer algo así y casi reírse al respecto. Entonces, el timbre sonó, y era hora de volver a clases.

―Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno...―aseguró alegremente Chloe, mientras se retiraba rumbo al salón casi corriendo.

Cartman la miró extrañado y no entendió nada de lo que pasaba... hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas. La jaqueca inexplicable que sentía, era simplemente infernal. Por alguna razón, no se sentía dentro de sí mismo ese día, era como si estuviera dentro de alguien más. Afortunadamente, la casa estaba sola. Su madre se había ido en un crucero de tres meses con su nuevo novio, un tipo que nadaba en efectivo y por lo general era exasperantemente amable, rozando la fina línea entre la simpatía y la confianza extrema que nadie le había dado motivos para pensar que realmente estaba allí. Le habían dado la opción de acompañarlos, pero se negó con la excusa de que no quería perderse la mitad del año escolar. Lo cierto era que no se veía capaz de soportar el estar en un barco, en el medio del océano, viendo como su madre y su "aspirante a padrastro" se besuqueaban y hablaban como idiotas. No podía culparlos, después de todo, hace muy poco que habían formalizado las cosas, y aún estaban en la "fase de la luna de miel", pero eso no le restaba lo insoportable a la situación. Por lo menos dejaron dinero y todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin supervición adulta. Ignorando (o al menos tratando de ignorar) el dolor de cabeza, se levantó de la cama, y fue al baño. En el camino, sintió un poco de comezón detrás de la oreja, y al rascarse, se sorprendió al notar que su cabello se sentía algo más suave y sedoso de lo normal, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia a ese detalle. Al llegar al baño y pararse frente al lavabo, no le prestó mucha atención al reflejo en el espejo, simplemente abrió la llave del agua fría y se lavó la cara para desperezarse. Pero, después de alejar el rostro del chorro y secarse con una pequeña toalla colgada en un gancho en la pared, se percató de lo que estaba pasando. El grito de terror se escuchó en toda la cuadra. Simple y llanamente no podía creer lo que veía. En el espejo, lo que se reflejaba era una chica con ojos cafés, cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, labios carnosos, pestañas largas, y dos enormes motivos para hacer que los ojos de cualquiera que le mirase se salieran de sus órbitas. El sobrepeso no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, pero las curvas femeninas lo hacían un poco menos evidente... Bueno, tal vez no para tanto, pero la gordura se le veía mejor como chica. Lo único que le surgía hacer en ese momento era gritar histéricamente. No había razón física, lógica o alienígena para que algo así hubiera pasado de la noche a la mañana... o en cualquier lapso de tiempo. No tenía ningún sentido, era directamente imposible. Corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se comía las uñas por la angustia.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda.―murmuró, poniéndose aún más nervioso al escuchar su nueva voz.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había hecho el día anterior, tal vez así encontraría una explicación para algo tan desesperantemente inexplicable. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Chloe, la chica rara que lo había acusado de ser un machista durante el recreo, le había arrancado un mechón de cabello antes de decirle que haría de su vida un infierno con la sonrisa más grande de la historia. Seguramente era alguna clase de bruja, o algo por el estilo, y lo hechizó de alguna manera para que eso le pasara. Sonaba bastante extraño pensarlo, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de que una situación tan surreal se diera. Pensaba que esa clase de cosas sólo pasaban en las típicas películas de comedia, con argumentos clichés y chistes idiotas incluidos, pero ahora estaba sucediendo en la vida real. La ironía era insoportable. Luego de un rato, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era calmarse para tratar de pensar una solución al problema. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, respirando hondo, y trató de idear algún plan. No podía ir a clases así, de eso no había duda. Pero, si no iba a hablar con Chloe para reclamarle lo que había hecho, ¿cómo sabría lo que debía hacer para volver a la normalidad? No tenía otra opción. Debía ir a la escuela ese día y exigir respuestas. Así que se paró de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Por suerte, el hecho de vestirse como mujer cuando estaba solo, era un hábito de la infancia que conservaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y por lo tanto, tenía ropa que ponerse. Claramente, no era el tipo de prendas que se usan en un centro educativo, pero no podía hacer nada más. Al terminar de vestirse, abandonó el cuarto.

* * *

Kyle, Stan y Kenny estaban sacando los libros que necesitarían para la primera hora de clase de sus casilleros, mientras conversaban.

―Parece que Cartman no va a venir hoy.―comentó el pelinegro.

―Cierto, no lo vi en la parada del autobús. Mejor así, por lo menos tendremos un día de descanso.―dijo Kyle.

―Oigan, ¿esa chica es nueva?―interrumpió Kenny.

―¿Qué chica?―preguntaron al unísono.

―La gordita de los grandes, bonitos y redondos ojos. No recuerdo haberla visto nunca.―

―Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco la he visto antes. Supongo que es nueva.―agregó Stan.

―No sabía que se podía venir con faldas tan cortas a la escuela.―opinó el pelirrojo.

―No sabía que era legal usar ropa tan ajustada teniendo esas dimensiones.―dijo Kenny, arqueando una ceja.

―Hace un instante le estabas mirando las tetas.―

―Una cosa no quita la otra, Ky.―

* * *

Por su parte, las chicas de la clase no paraban de cuchichear, y no decían cosas precisamente agradables. Primero se preguntaron entre todas si alguien conocía a la nueva, y al ver que no, asumieron que venía de otro lado y por eso jamás la habían visto. Después criticaron su ropa, el hecho de que se vistiera como, según ellas, una puta, y su pésima habilidad para combinar colores. Se rieron de que, siendo tan obesa, tuviera la dignidad para vestirse así y asumieron que, seguramente, se sentía muy hermosa y superior sólo por tener tetas grandes. Cartman se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y estuvo a punto de perder el control y gritarles de todo para que dejaran de hablar a sus espaldas, pero no lo hizo. Su prioridad ahora era encontrar a Chloe, y no quería meterse en más problemas. Comenzó a recorrer todos los pasillos, pero ni rastro de ella, y eso empezaba a exasperarlo. El timbre sonó, y todos se dirigieron a sus clases, menos él. Siguió buscando hasta que por poco se choca de frente con la subdirectora.

―¿No debería estar en clases, señorita?―le dijo la mujer, autoritariamente.

―Uhm, es que... No encuentro mi salón.―mintió. Aún le incomodaba un poco el cambio de voz.

―Oh, ¿eres nueva?―

―Sí.―

―¿Cómo te llamas?―

―Me llamo...―pensó un momento.―Erin Cartson, supongo.―

―No encuentro tu nombre en ninguna lista.―señaló, mirando las hojas en el interior de la carpeta que traía.

―Es que hubo un problema con mi inscripción. Estoy anotado, digo, anotada, pero no aparezco en ningún lugar. Me dijeron que estoy en el grupo del salón 18, pero no lo encuentro.―

―Vaya, entonces supongo que tendré que decirle a la secretaria que arregle las listas y todo lo de tu inscripción. Lo siento mucho, no estaba enterada. Te mostraré tu salón.―

―Gracias, señora.―

―Ni lo menciones. Acompáñame.―

* * *

Todos ya estaban en clases, cuando de repente, la subdirectora llamó al profesor para pedirle que presentara a una nueva alumna y luego se fue. Ambos entraron al salón.

―Muy bien, tenemos a una nueva compañera de curso.―dijo, leyendo una pequeña tarjeta de presentación que le habían dado.―Su nombre es Erin Cartson, tiene 16 años, le gusta el color rosa, los unicornios, los penes grandes y todas esas mariconadas que cree que le gustan a las chicas normales. Salúdenla.―

―Hola, Erin.―saludaron todos, monótonamente.

―Siéntate donde gustes.―

Se adentró en la sala, buscando un sitio para sentarse. Cada vez que enfocaba la vista en algún asiento libre, la dueña del banco de al lado le decía que estaba ocupado o ponía su mochila sobre la silla disponible, lanzándole miradas de desprecio acompañando la acción. El asunto comenzaba a hartarle. Finalmente, encontró un lugar al fondo, junto a Butters.

―¿Está ocupado?―preguntó, tratando de no sonar como él.

―B-bueno, por lo general Eric se sienta aquí, pero parece que no vendrá hoy. T-toma asiento si quieres.―sonrió el chico.

―Gracias.―se sentó.

Mientras el profesor continuaba con la clase, Cartman se dedicaba a seguir buscando a Chloe con la mirada. La encontró a no demasiado bancos de distancia. Estaba como siempre, mirando hacia un punto indefinido del salón, sin manifestar emoción alguna, pero cuando se percató de que la estaba observando, giró la cabeza en su dirección y le dedicó la sonrisa triunfante más odiosa del mundo. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla interna hasta que su boca se llenó de sangre para poder soportar una hora teniéndola tan cerca sin poder preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidió hacerle aquello. Al final le salvó la campana.

* * *

Chloe se encontraba caminando por el patio completamente sola, ya que adoraba aislarse durante los recreos. Se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma por haber sido quien se atrevió a hacer que la persona más soberbia e idiota de la escuela recibiera su merecido. De pronto, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la giraba con rudeza. Soltó una risita cínica cuando vio que se trataba de quien esperaba.

―¿Cómo te está yendo con tu nuevo cuerpo?―dijo, restándole importancia.

―¿Qué-fue-lo-que-me-hiciste?―preguntó seria y pausadamente, tratando de contener la rabia.

―No sé de qué me hablas...―

―¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste, jodida bruja puta?!―la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó.

―Nada que no te merecieras, Cartman.―

**―**¿Tú que coño sabes? Ni siquiera me conoces y estás jugando a ser Dios.―

―Sé perfectamente la clase de persona que eres. Crees que lo sabes todo, que no puedes estar equivocado. Piensas que las mujeres somos el sexo débil, ¿no? ¿Te parece fácil ser una chica? Pues bien, ya veremos cómo te va...―

―Devuélveme mi cuerpo.―

―No puedo.―

―¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! Tú me hiciste eso, tienes que saber cómo revertirlo.―

―Mira, el hechizo que te hice va a durar noventa días, ni más ni menos, y hasta que ese lapso no se cumpla, no hay forma de volver atrás.―

―¿Dices que me quedaré así noventa días? Pero eso es como... uno, dos, tres...―empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos.

―Tres meses, Cartman.―se cruzó de brazos.

―¡No me pienso quedar así durante tres putos meses!―

―Tienes qué, no hay otra forma.―

―No tienes idea, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes una maldita idea de con quién te estás metiendo. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Scott Tenorman por pasarse de pendejo conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes?―

―Puedes matar a toda mi familia si quieres, pero el hechizo no se romperá antes de que pasen los tres meses, y si quiero, puedo hacer que dure para siempre...―

―¡No! ¡No harías eso!―

―Pruébame.―sonrió.

―¡Está bien! ¡Te odio, puta emo!―gritó enojado, y se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

Las chicas podían llegar a ser realmente crueles con la gente con sobrepeso, incluso más que los hombres. Y si había algo que Cartman era incapaz de tolerar era ser ridiculizado por su aspecto. Resultaba deprimente pensar que, ni bien había terminado su primer día de clases como mujer, ya medio salón le marginaba y se reía de su gordura. Ahora, estaba sentado en el césped, recargándose en una de las paredes de la escuela. Los arbustos cubrían todo perfectamente, así que no sería descubierto. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de ser visto, así que esperaría hasta que todos se fueran. Nunca había llegado a llorar, literalmente, de furia, impotencia y humillación, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Las burlas en general jamás le afectaron, pero había pasado por muchas cosas en un sólo día. El cambio, el hecho de que se quedará tres meses así, y la discriminación... todo junto era demasiado hasta para él. Además, no podía defenderse demasiado. Eric Cartman no aceptaba la mierda de nadie, si alguien le insultaba o intentaba pasar por encima de él, simplemente gritaba e insultaba hasta que esa persona sufriera de secuelas psicológicas irreparables. Pero Erin Cartson no podía ser así, se vería demasiado sospechoso, por no decir obvio. Esa era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía realmente vulnerable, y odiaba la sensación. Trató de calmarse cuando escuchó las voces de sus amigos del otro lado de los arbustos.

―Chicos, ¿escuchan eso?―dijo Kyle.

―¿Qué cosa?―preguntó Stan.

―Sollozos. Creo que alguien está llorando.―

―Estás oyendo cosas, hermano. Vamos, perderemos el autobús.―

―Ustedes adelántense, yo voy a investigar de dónde viene ese sonido.―

―Haz lo que quieras.―

Escuchó unos pasos alejándose, y otros acercándose. Intentó pasar lo más desapersivido posible, pero no funcionó, ya que Kyle no tardó en darse cuenta y mover las ramas de los arbustos para acercarse.

―¿Estás llorando?―preguntó el recién llegado.

―N-no.―respondió con la voz quebrada, secándose las lágrimas con el puño.

―¿Qué pasa?―se abrió paso entre las hojas y se sentó a su lado. "Lo que me faltaba", pensó Cartman.

―Nada importante...―

―¿Entonces por qué lloras?―

―Por ninguna ra...―

―Si no quieres decirme, está bien. Es tu privacidad.―

―Ajam.―no sabía que otra cosa contestar.

―¿Es por cómo te tratan las chicas?―

―Bueno...―

―No las escuches, no saben lo que dicen.―se acercó un poco más.―No eres gorda, eres preciosa.―

Eso fue el límite. Si algo le faltaba para sentirse completamente humillado, era, no solo ser consolado por su peor enemigo, si no que éste le hiciera un cumplido marica para hacerle sentir mejor. Ya no pudo seguir mordiéndose la lengua después de eso.

―¡Soy Cartman, judío idiota!―gritó sin pensar, y luego se cubrió la boca con las dos manos al darse cuenta de que se había salido de sus cabales.

―¿C-Cartman?―

―¡Sí!―

―Es imposible.―sonrió divertido, creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

―No lo es, maricón. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.―

―No soy tan ingenuo.―

―¡Es cierto, pendejo!―

―¿Cómo sé que no es una broma?―

―Piensa. Si se supone que soy una chica nueva, ¿cómo podría saber quién es Cartman y la clase insultos que te dice?―

―Bueno, seguramente hay una explicación...―

―Claro que la hay, soy yo.―

―¿Cómo esperas que te crea eso? La vida no es una película, no es posible que...―

―También pensaba que no era posible, pero lo es.―tomó aire.―La rara de la cicatriz en la mejilla y la ropa negra que siempre se sienta al fondo del salón me escuchó hacer un comentario machista, entonces me arrancó un mechón de cabello y me hechizó para convertirme en mujer.―

―Eso no tiene ni puto sentido.―

―¡Lo sé, pero en verdad pasó! Cuando desperté esta mañana tenía que mear sentado.―

―Sólo Cartman puede ser tan gráficamente asqueroso...―hizo una mueca.

―Saca esa arena de tu vagina, Kyle.―

―S-supongo que tal vez... Tal vez si estás diciendo la verdad.―

―Aleluya.―

―De acuerdo, parece que te creo.―

―De puta madre.―

―Entonces, ¿ya hablaste con esa tal chica? ¿Ya le preguntaste qué es lo que...―

―El hechizo dura tres meses.―

―¿Pasarás tres meses siendo una chica?―

―Sí.―

Kyle tosió un poco, pestañeó y después rompió en un ataque de risa incontrolable, hasta el punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

―¡No es gracioso, judío!―

―P-pero... ¡Sí que lo es!―contestó sin dejar de reír.

―¡A mí no me hace ni puta gracia!―

―E-es que... Mierda, me empieza a doler el estómago.―aún no podía detenerse―No puedo creer que... Dios, después de tantos años finalmente alguien te... ¡Joder, tengo que tranquilizarme o me dará un paro cardíaco!―

―Si no dejas de reírte ahora, el paro cardíaco será el menor de tus problemas.―

―Está bien, me calmo.―sonrió, secándose las lágrimas.―Tienes que admitir que te lo mereces.―

―¿De qué hablas?―preguntó indignado.

―Has pasado toda tu vida menospreciando al género femenino, ya era hora de que recibieras una buena lección.―

―¿Acaso esto te parece justo?―

―Sí.―

―Pues a mí...―empezó a decir.

―¿Son de verdad?―interrumpió, señalando su pecho.

―Por supuesto que son de verdad, marica. ¡Deja de mirarlas!―cruzó los brazos, tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible.

―Bueno, lo siento. Es sólo que... Jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto. Es el mejor día de toda mi puta existencia.―

―Si lo único que vas a hacer será burlarte...―

―De acuerdo, no me burlaré más. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer durante estos tres meses?―

―Mi madre y su novio se fueron de crucero. Llamaré por teléfono a la dirección fingiendo ser ella y diré que al final estaré ausente porque decidí acompañarlos.―

―¿Crees que funcionará?―

―Tiene que funcionar, no hay otra forma.―

―Está bien. Suerte con eso, nos vemos.―se dispuso a levantarse.

―Espera, ¿no me vas a ayudar?―se aferró a su brazo para evitar que se fuera.

―¿Ayudarte en qué?―

―Eres el único que sabe que soy yo, ¿no vas a ayudarme a sobrellevar los meses y a mantener las apariencias?―

―¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?―

―¡Se supone que somos amigos!―

―Yo no soy tu amigo.―

―¡Claro que lo eres!―

―¿Desde cuando me consideras tu amigo? Que yo sepa siempre me has odiado.―

―Por favor, Kyle. No tengo a nadie más.―rogó, lanzándole la mirada de cachorro triste más adorable de la historia.

―Bien, Cartman, te voy a ayudar.―

―¡Gracias, Kyle! Eres una gran persona para ser judío, no sé como voy a pagarte esto...―

―Yo sí.―

―¿Eh?―

―Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría... una turca.―

―¡¿Qué?! Estás enfermo si crees que... ¿Desde cuando eres Kenny? ¡Olvídalo, no pienso hacer eso! Puto asco. Jódete, Kyle, no necesito tu estúpida ayuda.―se sonrojó a más no poder.

―Oye, cálmate, era sólo una broma...―se rió muy fuerte.

―¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer bromas con algo así? ¡Eres asqueroso!―

―Tranquilo, ya empiezas a actuar como una chica. Pensaba ayudarte sin pedir nada a cambio...―

―Bueno, pues muchas gra...―

―Pero, ahora que dijiste que no necesitas mi estúpida ayuda, cambié de opinión.―

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?―

―No voy a ayudarte, porque no me necesitas.―

―Pero, dijiste que...―

―Si admites que te equivocaste, me pides disculpas y reconoces que necesitas mi ayuda desesperadamente, tal vez cambie de opinión.―

―¡Sobre mi cadáver! Nunca me oirás decir algo como eso.―

―Consigue a alguien más que te ayude.―dicho esto, simplemente salió de entre los arbustos y se alejó.

―¡Está bien, después de todo, no necesito tu estúpida ayuda! ¿Me escuchaste, judío? ¡No te necesito!―gritó, enseñándole el dedo medio, pero Kyle no lo vio, y posiblemente prefirió ignorar lo que le decía.

Cartman sólo suspiró frustrado. Ser mujer ya no le parecía tan sencillo, y aquello recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, el resto de los capítulos no serán tan largos. Este, como es la introducción, se extendió más de lo normal. Espero que les haya gustado este "experimento". Creo que es la cosa más random que he escrito. Yo querer reviews (?) En fin, gracias por leer y hasta otra :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Lo sé, es jodidamente raro que haya sido Cartman el que se convirtiera en chica, pero es una especie de... ¿crítica? Bueno, las Kyman Shippers en particular tendemos a "heterosexualizar" la relación, porque no sé qué bicho nos picó cuando pensamos que Kyle tiene temperamento pasivo. Osea, no veo por qué uno de los dos tendría que comportarse como "la mujer" si ambos son hombres y todo eso. A lo que voy es, intento demostrar que, tal vez Kyle no sea tan uke como siempre asumimos, y tal vez Cartman tampoco sea tan seme como siempre asumimos. Además, todos sabemos que si fuera al revés, además de lo predecible, la trama terminaría antes de empezar. Por mucho que ame a culo gordo, tengo que admitirlo, es un cínico hijo de puta. Si Kyle se transformara en chica, ¿qué creen que haría? ¿Qué lo ayudaría o algo así? Es obvio que se reiría y se lo contaría a todo el mundo. Kyle es, obviamente, mucho más comprensivo, aunque reacciona como cualquiera que se entere que a su peor enemigo le pasó algo así. Él simplemente no es lo suficientemente malvado como para tomar ventaja de la situación, por más que en un principio se haya burlado y todo eso. Cartman no sería tan "buen amigo", y si lo fuera, esta mierda caería en mi siempre aborrecido OoC :3 Convengamos que sólo odio los OoC cuando no están hechos a propósito, y la intención era que conservaran sus personalidades y roles totalmente intactos. Nada más, me enredo demasiado, y sé que usaré una introducción larga como excusa para esforzarme menos con el capítulo en sí (?)**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cartman despertó con un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del abdomen. Era casi intolerable, nunca había sentido nada así. También le resultaba extraño como se despertó con más cansancio del que tenía cuando se acostó. No se acostumbraba a ese cuerpo, lo odiaba muchísimo. No podía dormir boca abajo sin sentir incomodidad, y lo peor era que tenía que ver como los imbéciles le miraban el pecho en la calle creyendo que no se daría cuenta. Le resultaba imposible comprender cómo podían existir mujeres que quisieran agrandarse el busto, y que incluso pagaran por ello, cuando era la cosa más molesta de la galaxia. Se levantó de la cama, masajeándose el bajo-vientre para intentar aliviarse, y se dirigió al baño. Su relación con los espejos jamás fue demasiado buena, pero ahora era terrible. Desearía poder romper en pedazos cualquier cosa que le reflejara, así ya no tendría que lidiar con la idea de que, durante tres meses, esa sería la forma en que luciría. Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, tomó un espejo de mano y se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. La curiosidad mató al gato.

―¡Argh, esta mierda es asquerosa!―exclamó, horrorizado, mientras apartaba la vista.―Siento como si tuviera un puto monstruo entre las piernas.―

Tal vez era porque pasó 16 años acostumbrándose a tener otra cosa en ese lugar, pero sinceramente le resultaba mucho más agradable a la vista aquello que lo que tenía ahora. Sabía que eso sonaba tremendamente gay, y que muchos chicos (principalmente Kenny) pagarían por estar en su lugar, en el sentido de ser capaces de ver y tocar lo que quisieran todo el tiempo, pero a él le parecía desagradable, hasta el punto de no poder mantener la mirada en el espejo mientras éste apuntara a esa zona. Luego de estar a punto de vomitar, decidió ducharse, y al terminar y vestirse, bajó las escaleras de la casa. Se encontró con que Mr. Kitty estaba echada en la sala de estar, y cuando lo vio, se acercó. No estaba de humor para soportarla, pero no la ahuyentó porque el cansancio no se lo permitía.

―Hola, gata.―saludó, monótonamente.

El animal ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de observarlo, y sin previo aviso, le saltó encima. Esto ya era el colmo, su propia mascota le estaba atacando, probablemente porque no lo reconocía. Para ella, era simplemente una extraña en su casa, usando la ropa que su dueño vestía cuando estaba solo.

―¡Déjame, idiota!―trató de defenderse, y finalmente logró alejarla pegándole un manotazo.―¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Soy yo, carajo!―

La gata se erizó amenazante y después salió corriendo a la cocina. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a cosas como estas, porque durante noventa días no tendría opción. No iba a ser fácil desenvolverse por ahí sólo contando consigo mismo, pero prefería eso antes que admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Suspiró, abrió la puerta, y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

Como el profesor de literatura se había enfermado, tenían un par de horas libres. Eso tranquilizaba muchísimo a Cartman, ya que el dolor en su vientre le estaba resultando más insoportable que nunca. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo, observó como varias personas se reían al verlo pasar, pero no entendía por qué. Lo único que sabía, era que se estaban divirtiendo a costa suya, burlándose de él, e iba a gritar si nadie le explicaba el motivo. Entonces, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Red, quien lo miraba seriamente.

―¿Qué quieres?―le preguntó.

―Disculpa, pero...―cambió el tono de voz a uno más bajo y discreto.―Tienes la falda manchada.―

―¿Huh?―le costó comprender lo que decía, pero finalmente lo logró.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa desagradable sensación en la parte baja del abdomen era aquello de lo que siempre había escuchado a mujeres quejarse. Era el clásico e inconfundible dolor de ovarios. Desearía haberse precavido para evitar una situación así. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en el hecho de que, físicamente, ahora era una chica en toda regla. **(N/A: Sé lo que están pensando, pero eso de "regla" no es un juego de palabras, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente cuando lo escribí** **xD) **Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue correr a toda velocidad hacia el baño (fue un milagro que no se confundiera de puerta por la costumbre) y encerrarse en una de las casillas. Trató de tranquilizarse y dejar atrás toda la humillación y asco que sentía, para poder buscar una solución. No podía abandonar el baño con una mancha roja del tamaño de una casa en el culo, pero no tenía ropa para cambiarse ni nada que evitara que se volviera a ensuciar. Iba a tener que pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle el favor y ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que le había pasado. Excepto Kyle. Su rostro se iluminó cuando razonó que lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar su celular, llamar a Kyle, y... Y admitir que lo necesitaba. La sola idea de hacerlo le sonaba inaceptable, pero, ¿acaso existía otra opción? En ese instante no se le ocurría ninguna. Tomó aire, no podía hacer otra cosa. Sacó el teléfono móvil de la mochila y buscó el número entre sus contactos, para apretar la tecla verde y llevarse el aparato a la oreja.

―Por favor contesta, hijo de puta...―rogó, mientras esperaba.

―¿Qué quieres, Cartman?―llegó la voz del otro lado.

―Judío, escúchame con atención... Yo...―realmente no sabía cómo decirlo―Necesito...―

―¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas?―

―Necesito que me ayudes.―susurró, totalmente avergonzado.

―¿Disculpa? No te escuché.―se oía a la perfección que se estaba riendo un poco.

―Necesito que me ayudes.―dijo, con un tono más alto, pero sin demasiada firmeza.

―Más alto.―

―Carajo, ¿estás sordo? ¡Necesito que me ayudes, marica!―gritó, exasperado.

―Pero dijiste que...―

―Sé lo que dije, pero no es cierto. Ayúdame y no me lo hagas más difícil.―

―Pídemelo por favor.―

―Por favor, Kyle, ayúdame.―

―No.―

―¡¿Qué se supone que significa no?!―

―Eso mismo. No lo voy a hacer.―

―¡Dijiste que lo harías, bastardo de mierda!―

―Cálmate, sólo bromeaba. Como lo pediste tan amablemente, te ayudaré. Dime que necesitas.―

―Bueno... E-es que yo... Me pasó algo y...―intentó decir, avergonzado.

―Ve al grano o colgaré.―

―Estoy manchado...―soltó, con apenas un hilo de voz.

―¿A qué te refieres?―

―Mi estúpida vagina no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sangrar, y me manché.―

―¿Estás menstruando?―preguntó incrédulo, tratando de aguantar la risa.

―Sí.―

―Dios, serán los mejores tres meses de toda mi vida...―

―¡No seas cabrón! ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele, pedazo de...―

―La verdad es que no. Eso es cosa de mujeres.―sonrió con suficiencia.

―Te odio.―

―Está bien, lo siento. Es sólo que... Carajo, esto no tiene precio.―

―Cuando decidas dejar de burlarte tal vez pueda decirte lo que necesito que hagas.―

―Bueno, dime. Ya terminé.―

―Estoy encerrado en el baño del tercer piso.―

―Ajam.―

―No tengo nada que ponerme.―

―No veo como puedo ayudarte con eso.―

―Ve hasta mi casa, la puerta de la cocina está cerrada sin llave, búscame ropa de cambio. Luego, ve a la farmacia y compra... esas cosas que evitan que la sangre pase.―

―¿Toallas femeninas? ¿Tampones?―

―Lo que sea. Cuando tengas todo eso, cuélate al baño cuando nadie te vea y pásame las cosas por encima de la cabina.―

―De acuerdo. Espérame unos minutos y no te muevas de ahí.―

―Como si pudiera ir muy lejos con una jodida mancha en el culo.―

Luego de cortar, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar.

* * *

Muchos minutos habían pasado, y eso comenzaba a impacientarlo. Se alivió un poco cuando escuchó el celular sonando, y no tardó ni dos segundos en contestar.

―Kyle, ¿dónde carajo estás?―

―En la farmacia, tengo que preguntarte algo.―

―Dime.―

―¿Con alas o sin alas?―

―¿Acaso eso importa?―

―Bueno, es que no quiero llevar sin alas y que las quieras con alas, o llevarlas con alas y que las quieras s...―

―Es lo mismo.―

―Si fuera lo mismo no vendrían en paquetes diferentes.―

―Pues a mí me da lo mismo.―

―Vamos, culón, dime cual llevo.―

―No sé... Tráeme unos tampones.―

―¿Extra-absorbentes o comunes?―

―¡Lo que sea!―gritó, y cortó antes de recibir respuesta.

* * *

Kyle estaba parado fuera de la puerta del baño con la bolsa llena de cosas, esperando que nadie estuviera mirando. Una vez que todos los estudiantes y profesores habían abandonado el pasillo, se coló dentro rápidamente, y al ver los pies de Cartman por debajo de la puerta de la casilla, se metió en la de al lado.

―Ya llegué, culo gordo.―anunció, parándose encima del inodoro para tener altura y poder pasar la bolsa por encima de la pared separadora.

―¿Está todo?―tomó las cosas.

―Sí. Tampones, ropa de cambio, y también te compré pastillas para el dolor. En resumen, me debes una muy grande.―

―Bueno, gracias, judío.―

―De nada. Ahora me voy.―

―¿Ya te vas?―

―No se supone que entre aquí y no pienso entablar una conversación en un baño de mujeres. Tengo que irme antes de que alguien se dé cuenta y me meta en problemas.―

―Está bien. Nos vemos.―

―Hasta luego.―

* * *

Kyle se bajó del inodoro y cuando estuvo seguro de que no corría riesgo de ser visto, salió tan rápido como entró. Cartman sacó un tampón del envase, lo observó y tardó media hora en lograr colocárselo. Al menos ya no corría riesgos.

―No soporto a esa tal Erin. ¿Qué diablos se cree vistiéndose como una puta?―dijo Wendy, y todas sus amigas asintieron.

Todas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería, ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

―¿Vieron lo que le pasó hoy?―preguntó Bebe entre risas.

―Por Dios, ¿no se supone que tiene que saber cuando le va a bajar? ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? Lo peor es que no se daba cuenta de nada, tuve que ir yo misma a avisarle.―añadió Red.

―Sólo mírenla. Sentada completamente sola en una mesa, nadie le habla, nadie la quiere. Debe sentirse tan triste.―volvió a sonreír Wendy, fingiendo sentir pena.

La respuesta fue más risas por parte del resto de las chicas.

* * *

Cartman realmente no se sentía mal. Estaba bastante acostumbrado al rechazo, a recibir odio porque no sabía dar otra cosa. Pero la diferencia era que, como todos creían que era otra persona, no podría defenderse con insultos como lo hacía siempre, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Trataba de concentrarse en comer e ignorar, porque era lo único que podía hacer, hasta que sintió que alguien se había parado a su lado.

―D-disculpa, ¿te molesta si me siento?―cuestionó Butters, sonriendo amablemente.

―Siéntate si quieres.―contestó con indiferencia.

―Gracias.―eso hizo.―Lamento mucho lo que pasó hoy.―

―Preferiría olvidarlo.―

―Um, está bien. Tienes razón.―tomó su hamburguesa y comenzó a comer.

―¿La vas a terminar?―

―Podemos compartir si quieres.―

―Bueno.―

―Toma.―partió la hamburguesa a la mitad y le dio un pedazo.

―Gracias.―

―Cuando quieras.―

Siguieron comiendo sin cruzar más de dos palabras cada cierto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando Cartman se dio cuenta de que Butters tenía unas cuantas marcas en el brazo.

―¿Y eso?―preguntó, señalándolas. No le importaba en lo absoluto, era cierto, pero tampoco le parecía muy interesante y divertido almorzar sin hablar de nada.

―¿Estás marcas?―

―Sí.―

―N-no sé si deba...―

―Vamos, sólo dime, no seas ma... Digo, puedes confiar en mí, porque soy una chica, y sé escuchar, y soy sensible, y toda esa mierda.―

―M-mis padres.―

―¿Tus padres te hicieron eso?―

―Es que son muy especiales, no tienen demasiada paciencia y creen que todo lo que hago está mal.―

―Vaya, eso es muy jodido.―

―Lo sé.―

―No deberías dejar que te traten así.―

―Pero esta vez tuvieron razón, me lo merecía.―

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?―

―Revisaron el historial de mi computadora y...―

―Ajam, miras porno.―

―No es cualquier porno.―

―¿Porno gay?―

―Las chicas nunca me han interesado demasiado, y mis padres me golpearon porque creen que estoy confundido. Supongo que es sólo que no he encontrado a una chica que me llame la atención.―

―Bueno, aún si realmente te gustara la salchicha, eso es asunto tuyo y de tu culo, ¿no?―

―Supongo que sí, pero...―

―¿Qué tienen que ver tus padres con eso?―

―No lo sé. Es sólo que... Tienes razón. Todo lo que dices es verdad.―

―Naturalmente.―

El timbre sonó.

―Em, tengo que irme ahora.―anunció el rubio.

―Sí, yo también.―

―Me gustó mucho hablar contigo, Erin. Sabes escuchar y dar buenos consejos.―

―¿En serio?―

―En serio.―

―Carajo, ¿qué mierda es lo que me ocurre?―murmuró.

―¿Eh?―

―Q-que puedes hablar conmigo cuando haga falta, eso dije.―

―De acuerdo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo...―

―Por favor, no fue nada, de verdad.―

―Bueno, nos vemos.―

―Adiós.―

Luego de despedirse, ambos se fueron por su lado.

* * *

Kyle se acostó en la cama, agotado. El día se le había hecho eterno, y no tenía intención de volver a levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando estaba apunto de relajarse completamente y olvidarse de las preocupaciones, su hermano entró sin tocar.

―Kyle...―sonrió, usando un tono sarcástico.

―¿Qué?―

―Hay alguien al teléfono que quiere hablar contigo...―

―Estoy tan cansado.―

―Es una chica...―

―¿Una chica?―

―Sí, una tal Erin, y parecía muy desesperada por hablar contigo...―

―Mierda, ¿qué querrá ese gordo estúpido ahora?―

―¿Qué?―

―Nada, estoy divagando. Ya bajo a contestar.―

―Está bien.―se fue.

Decidió que no tenía otra opción que ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba, entonces descendió por las escaleras, le preguntó a su madre si podía atender a la llamada en la cocina y levantó el teléfono.

―¿Qué?―dijo secamente.

―Um, hola, judío. Bonita noche, ¿no?―llegó el saludo.

―¿Qué quieres ahora, Cartman?―

―Me preguntaba... ¿Sabes como se saca un tampón?―

* * *

**LOL. Bueno, este capítulo también quedó un poco largo, pero asumo que eso está bien. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Espero que les guste, porque estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo este fic :3**

* * *

―¿Qué hice para merecer esto?―dijo Kyle, mirando hacia la pared y a punto de empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra ella, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que detrás de él, Cartman estaba sentado, con las piernas abiertas, tratando de sacarse el condenado tampón.

―Judío, no entiendo nada.―

―Sólo tienes que tirar del puto cordón para que salga, no es una ciencia tan compleja.―

―Si sabes tanto ven a ayudarme.―

―¿No crees que tengo mejores cosas que hacer un viernes por la noche que quitar un tampón de tu asquerosa entrepierna?―

―Vamos, Kyle. Saca toda esa arena de tu vagina.―

―No estás en posición de usar ese insulto. Ni siquiera tengo vagina y eso es más de lo que tú puedes decir en este momento.―

―Te odio.―

―Me lo has dicho 17 veces en menos de media hora.―

―Es que esto es tan difícil. ¿Por qué no me compraste las estúpidas toallas?―

―No me dijiste si las querías con alas o sin alas.―

―Te dije que era lo mismo.―

―No es lo mismo.―

―¡Sí lo es! Ahora déjame concentrarme.―

Finalmente encontró el famoso cordón, y tiró de él. Cuando logró sacar el tampón, lo alzó en el aire gritando "¡Victoria!", como si fuera un trofeo de guerra.

―¿Ya está?―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―Sí, ya puedes voltear.―

Y así lo hizo, pero se sorprendió desagradablemente cuando descubrió que su amigo había terminado de quitarse el objeto, pero no de vestirse.

―¡Cartman, dijiste que ya estaba!―trató de taparse la cara con una mano.

―Sí, pero todavía no me puse pantalones, idiota.―

―Al menos ten la cortesía de cerrar las piernas antes de decirme que puedo girarme.―

―No seas tan...―

―¡Cubre esa maldita cosa de una vez! Carajo, se parece a Cuthulu.―

―Cielos, judío, tú sí que sabes hacer que una chica se sienta especial.―rodó los ojos, y comenzó a vestirse.

―Por favor, ¿desde cuando te consideras realmente una chica?―

―Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también creo que mi vagina es asquerosa. En serio, no veo la hora de que mi majestuoso pene regrese.―

―¿Majestuoso pene?―

―Ajam, eso dije.―

―Pues Patty no pensaba lo mismo...―

―Esa perra es una mentirosa histérica, así que no la menciones.―

―Como sea, ¿qué hora es?―

―Van a ser las once.―miró su reloj de pulsera.

―Mi madre va a asesinarme.―

―Si esa puta gorda quisiera matarte por desobedecer a su dictadura, ya lo habría hecho hace años.―

―Esto es en serio.―

―Bueno, si tanto problema hay, entonces pasa aquí la noche y llámala para decirle que dormirás en la casa de Stan para hacer tareas o porno gay amateur, o lo que sea que hagan cuando están solos en un cuarto.―

―¿Puedo quedarme?―

―Eso fue lo que dije, ¿no?―

―Sí, pero... Gracias.―

―Me has hecho demasiados favores hoy, si no te lo pago ahora, me lo recordarás la próxima vez que quiera humillarte.―

―Que considerado.―

―No puedo evitarlo, soy genial.―

―Lo que digas. Me voy a abajo para llamar a mi madre y dormir en el sofá.―

―De acuerdo.―

―Buenas noches.―

―Hasta mañana.―

* * *

De no ser porque dijo que se quedaría a dormir en lo de Stan, seguramente los gritos de Sheila mientras lo regañaba se habrían escuchado en todo el pueblo. Por suerte no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, y finalmente podría descansar. Le costó bastante conciliar el sueño en el sofá, porque ciertamente le era difícil dormir en un lugar extraño, pero cuando encontró una posición cómoda, la cosa mejoró. A la mañana siguiente, despertó más descansado que nunca. Por supuesto, eso no era suficiente como para poder soportar a Cartman, recién levantado, con una voz chillona y mucho más exasperante que la original y actuando, literalmente, como una mujer con la regla.

―Judío, sírveme café.―dijo ni bien bajó las escaleras.

―Se dice "Hola" primero, ¿no crees?―

―Me duelen los putos ovarios, no estoy de humor para ser amable contigo.―

―Nunca lo estás.―

―Sólo sírveme un maldito café.―

―No pienso hacerlo. No soy tu sirviente y menos un sábado.―

―De acuerdo, si tanto te cuesta, entonces ya no quiero nada.―

―Tienes manos para servirte tú mismo.―

―Sí, pero no tengo la voluntad, así que olvídalo.―

―Oye, ¿qué pasa con tu cabello?―rió un poco, viendo que tenía el pelo demasiado enmarañado e incluso un cepillo trancado allí.

―No lo sé. Odio tenerlo largo, se enreda jodidamente fácil y da mucho calor.―trató de quitar el objeto.

―Pues date una ducha, así no será tan difícil peinarte.―

―¿Puedo ducharme estando... así?―

―Por supuesto que puedes, idiota. ¿Acaso crees que las chicas pasan una semana sin bañarse sólo porque están en sus días? Eso sería asqueroso.―

―Está bien, voy a darme un baño.―

―De acuerdo.―

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron como platos cuando vio que Cartman empezaba a levantarse la camiseta, y como recién se había despertado, obviamente no llevaba sujetador.

―¡Pero no te quites la ropa en frente de mí, imbécil!―se cubrió los ojos.

―Carajo, judío, no seas tan maricón.―

―¡No soy maricón, simplemente no quiero verte las tetas!―

―¿Cuál es el problema? Me has visto sin camiseta muchas veces.―

―Siendo hombre, no mujer.―

―¿Eso qué tiene que ver?―

―Tiene mucho que ver.―

―Por Dios. Soy Cartman, nos conocemos desde niños, incluso me has chupado las bolas...―

―Yo nunca te chupé las bolas, sólo lo imaginaste.―

―Da igual. El punto es que soy el mismo de siempre, no tiene sentido que...―

―Para mí es diferente.―

―¿Por qué? ¿Quieres follarme?―

―¡No! Carajo, claro que no.―

―Yo creo que sí.―

―¿Por qué querría follarte? Tu vagina se parece a Cuthulu y tus tetas no son la gran cosa.―

―¡¿Cómo que no son la gran cosa?! Mis tetas son geniales.―

―Si lo que quieres es perder toda atracción por el género femenino y volverte gay, entonces sí, son geniales.―

―¡Mis tetas son las mejores del mundo, es sólo que eres demasiado marica para admitirlo!―

―Por favor, no me eches la culpa. Si se cayeran un par de centímetros más podrías guardarlas adentro de tus calcetines.―

―¡Eres un idiota!―

―Tú quieres que alguien que supuestamente odias diga que le gustan tus tetas y me llamas marica, si hay un marica idiota aquí ese eres tú.―

―Nos estamos desviando del punto.―

―¿Dije algo que no te conviene?―

―El caso es que soy el mismo, y no entiendo por qué...―

―Ya te lo dije, para mí es diferente. Me hace sentir incómodo.―

―Tienes miedo de mirar y que te guste.―

―Lo que sea, ve a bañarte y déjame en paz.―

―Di en el clavo.―sonrió antes de subir las escaleras.

* * *

―No entiendo por qué necesito ropa nueva.―se quejó, cruzando los brazos.

―Porque te vistes como una prostituta, Cartman.―explicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Lo era, de hecho.

―¿Y?―

―No puedes ir así a la escuela. Por eso todas las chicas te marginan, tienes que conseguirte ropa que te quede bien considerando que... ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah, sí, que eres un gordo de mierda.―

―¡No soy gordo, tengo curvas!―

―Como digas, el punto es que debes ir al centro comercial a cambiar tu guardarropas.―

―Está bien, tienes razón. Pero vas a acompañarme.―

―¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres matarme de aburrimiento?―

―Esto fue tu idea así que vienes conmigo.―

―De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.―

* * *

―No, no, no.―dijo Kyle, desde un sillón en la tienda de ropa, viendo lo que Cartman había estado probándose.―Tienes que encontrar algo que enseñe lo menos posible, y que disimulé tus tetas de anciana operada y tus caderas de búfalo.―

―Sabes demasiado de esto para ser heterosexual.―protestó.

―Por Dios, sólo quiero salir de esto.―

―Entonces apurémonos.―

Volvió a entrar al probador, y salió al cabo de unos minutos. Se había puesto una falda apenas por encima de las rodillas, bastante suelta, así que ocultaba todo lo que debería ocultar. Llevaba una camiseta algo larga y una chaqueta, que desviaban un poco la atención de su pecho. Todo combinaba y le quedaba a la perfección. Kyle abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada.

―¿Qué opinas, judío? ¿Me veo bonita?―bromeó, moviendo las pestañas exageradamente y enrulando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

―C-Cartman... Yo... C-creo que...―

―Vamos, no es tan difícil, ¿esto me queda bien? Sí o no, nada más.―

―Ajam.―asintió, con un hilo de voz.

―Entonces lo compro, ¿no?―

―Ajam.―

―Muy bien, vamos a la caja.―

―Ajam.―se levantó del sofá y le siguió.

Lo que no sabían era que, detrás de unos aparadores, buscando entre la ropa, se encontraba Wendy, y cuando los vio, lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de Stan.

―Hola, Wendy.―saludó él al contestar.

―Hola, quería preguntarte una cosa.―

―¿Qué cosa?―

―¿Kyle y la nueva están saliendo?―

―¿La nueva?―

―Sí, ya sabes, Erin, la gorda que aclara todo el tiempo que es así porque es una chica común y corriente sin nada extraño o especial.―

―Ah... Bueno, Kyle no me dijo nada, ¿por qué piensas que están saliendo?―

―Porque estoy en una tienda de ropa para chicas y acaban de irse juntos, creo que vino a acompañarla.―

―Tal vez sólo sean amigos.―

―No lo sé...―

―Wendy, Erin llegó hace tres días, ¿crees que Kyle empezaría una relación con alguien que conoce hace tan poco?―

―Puede que sí.―

―Está bien, le preguntaré si están saliendo.―

―Genial. Nos vemos luego, te amo.―

―Adiós, también te amo.―

Y cortaron.

* * *

**Joder, ya me imagino la cara de Kyle cuando Stan le pregunte eso xD! Coño, no quiero volver al síndrome de actualizar día por medio, va a parecer que no me preocupo por mi otra historia, cuando en verdad sí la estoy escribiendo jajaja! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. No sé qué más decir, así que vamos allá! :D (?**

* * *

Kyle, Stan y Kenny estaban comiendo en la cafetería. Como siempre, miraba demasiado hacia la mesa de Cartman, controlando que no hiciera alguna pendejada, y sus amigos se daban cuenta de eso.

—Se te cae la baba, amigo.—sonrió el pelinegro.

—¿Eh?—preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Nada...—rió—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Dime.—se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

—¿Estás saliendo con la nueva?—

—¡¿D-de qué mierda hablas?! ¡Eso no tiene ningún puto sentido! ¿De dónde sacas esas pendejadas?—por poco se atraganta con la comida.

—¿Eso es un sí?—

—¡Por supuesto que no! Diablos, qué asco...—

—¿Por qué? Yo no la hallo tan fea.—

—P-pero ni siquiera la conozco, imbécil. Y por favor, deja de hablar sin saber.—

—¿Seguro de que no hay nada?—

—Sí.—

—Pues Wendy te vio el sábado acompañándola a comprar ropa.—

—¡¿Cómo sabes que... ¡No tiene nada que ver! Sólo trato de ser amable, no se lleva bien con nadie y...—

—Pero si almuerza y se sienta con Butters.—

—Bueno, pero sólo habla con él. Salí con ella para hacerla sentir bienvenida.—

—Creo que te gusta.—

—¡Muérdete la lengua, Stan!—

—Tranquilo, sólo digo lo que veo...—

—Pues estás jodidamente ciego si crees que yo siento algo por C-... Erin. Por favor, no vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido.—

—Lo siento.—

La campana sonó y se levantaron de la mesa. Stan fue el primero en irse, y Kenny tomó del hombro a su amigo para detenerlo antes de que se marchara.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Ve por ella, o voy yo.—

—Estás loco.—

—Sólo una advertencia.—guiñó un ojo, y se fue.

* * *

Kyle recorría los pasillos caminando rápidamente, tratando de encontrar a Cartman. Cuando finalmente lo vio, sin siquiera saludar, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó corriendo hacia algún lugar donde no hubiera gente, ignorando las miles de veces que le preguntó qué estaba haciendo (aunque no con palabras tan suaves). Finalmente encontró un salón completamente solitario, y ambos entraron, cerrando la puerta detrás.

—¡¿Qué coño te pasa, idiota?!—gritó Cartman.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.—explicó con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—¿De qué?—

—Nos vieron en el centro comercial el sábado.—

—¿Y?—

—¡No seas imbécil, se supone que eres una chica! ¿Que crees que pueden pensar?—

—No lo... Oh, mierda.—

—Stan me preguntó si estoy saliendo contigo.—

—¿Osea que tu manera de reaccionar cuando alguien piensa que estamos saliendo es tomarme de la mano y llevarme corriendo a un salón vacío?—

—Es que...—

—¿Acaso eres estúpido, Kyle?—

—¡Entré en pánico! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí que todo el mundo piense que tenemos algo?—

—Al menos a ti no te hacen ver como un marica.—

—Cartman, esto es serio. Ya no pueden vernos juntos tan seguido, debemos ser más cuidadosos o creerán que realmente salimos.—

—Judío, no creo que lo entiendas. Nadie sabe quién soy, la única persona que...—

—Escucha, no dejaré de ayudarte, porque por muy cabrón que seas y por mucho que te odie, somos amigos, o algo así. Es sólo que no podemos vernos en lugares tan públicos o sospecharán.—

—¿Sospecharán qué? No hay nada que sospechar.—

—Bueno, lo diré de otra forma. "Pensarán" que estamos juntos en un sentido muy gay, ¿así te gusta más?—

—De acuerdo.—

—Butters se lleva bien contigo, ¿cierto? Trata de pasar más tiempo con él.—

—¿Y se supone que hay más dignidad en que crean que estoy saliendo con Butters?—

—Por lo menos no me involucrarán a mí.—

—Está bien, haré eso. Ahora déjame irme.—

—Por cierto, Kenny va detrás de ti.—rió un poco, abriendo la puerta.

—Ese pervertido de mierda...—frunció el ceño.

* * *

—Nos falta una más en el equipo.—anunció Wendy y todas suspiraron decepcionadas.

Se refería al equipo de baloncesto femenino que habían formado hace poco. Habían puesto demasiado empeño en volverse tan buenas como lo eran ahora, pero si querían que todo fuera oficial, necesitaban una miembro más. **(N/A: ¿Puedo ser más predecible? Lo dudo) **Entonces, fue cuando vieron a Cartman, que pasaba por la puerta del gimnasio comiendo de una bolsa de frituras, sin el más mínimo interés en cambiar de actividad. Se miraron entre todas con complicidad y corrieron hacia él.

—Hola, Erin. Teníamos que decirte lo bien que te queda tu nueva ropa, finalmente encontraste tu estilo.—sonrió Bebe, obviamente tratando de convencerle de hacerles el favor usando cumplidos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?—preguntó secamente.

—¿Sabes jugar baloncesto?—consultaron al unísono.

—Hace mucho que no juego, no recuerdo casi nada.—

—Podríamos enseñarte.—sonrió Wendy, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era ir al grano—Escucha, Erin, estamos tratando de hacer un equipo de chicas y hemos trabajado muy duro para esto...—

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?—

—Necesitamos a una integrante más para poder hacerlo un equipo oficial de la escuela.—

—¿Quieren que juegue baloncesto con ustedes?—

—Si no te interesa el juego, no importa, sólo quédate parada en el medio de la cancha fingiendo que te esfuerzas. Lo único que necesitamos es que estés inscrita.—

—Entiendo...—

—¿Entonces lo harás?—

—No.—

—¿Cómo que no?—

—Han estado rompiéndome las bo... Los ovarios desde que llegué aquí, y no tengo por qué hacer esto por ustedes.—

—Por favor.—

—Sigo diciendo que no.—

—¿Cuánto quieres?—

—Una bolsa de galletas por día.—

—Podríamos hacerlo...—

—Y quiero ser la capitana.—

—No puedes. Yo soy la capitana.—

—Es eso o no hay trato, y puedes seguir buscando una miembro.—

—Wendy, déjala. Si significa tanto para ella, entonces dale el cargo. No podemos ponernos a buscar, nos dieron una semana de tiempo.—pidió Red.

—¡Pero dice que apenas recuerda como jugar a esto!—se quejó la pelinegra, pero luego dejó escapar un poco de aire, resignada—Está bien, eres la capitana. Por favor no lo arruines.—

—No lo haré.—aseguró.

Lo cierto era que de arruinarlo se trataba su plan. Esa sería la venganza perfecta por todo lo que lo hicieron pasar los días previos. Porque simplemente no podía aceptar que alguien pensara que estaba en su derecho de humillarlo sin recibir una lección, y esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Se ganaría la confianza de las chicas, y luego no sólo estropearía el equipo, sino que también se las arreglaría para convencerlas de contarle todos sus secretos. Aquello era algo asquerosamente cruel, pero por desgracia, no se podría esperar otra cosa viniendo de él.

* * *

—Si vas a empezar a relacionarte con chicas fingiendo ser una de ellas, entonces necesitas saber como actuar.—explicó Kyle.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Cartman, sentado en su cama y sin entender nada de lo que decía.

—Culón, no puedes comportarte con tus amigas mujeres de la misma forma que te comportas con tus amigos hombres.—

—Eso es un poco machista, ¿no te parece?—

—Ni siquiera puedes hablar de machismo. Por un problema con tu machismo nos metiste en esto.—

—¿Nos?—

—Sí, porque yo soy el que está esclavizado tratando de ayudarte a no levantar sospechas.—

—Nadie te está obligando a nada. Podrías irte ahora si lo deseas. Podrías haberme dicho que no.—

—Lo hice varias veces.—

—Pero terminaste ayudando de todas formas.—

—Eso es porque yo entiendo el concepto de lo que significa ser un buen amigo, cosa que dudo que tú puedas comprender. Y si quieres que me vaya, entonces me iré.—comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto.

—Espera, no te vayas.—lo tomó del brazo para evitar que abandonara la habitación.—Por favor, judío, no sé a quién más recurrir.—

—¿Ves? A la mínima señal de que podría dejarte solo con todo el problema, utilizas la lástima para que no lo haga.—se cruzó de brazos—¿Qué has hecho tú por mí últimamente? Es más, ¿qué has hecho por mí en toda tu vida?—

—Kyle, esto no se trata de mí ni de cuantas veces he intentado joderte la existencia.—

—¡Eso es exactamente de lo que se trata!—

—Bueno, pero no más distracciones. ¿Cómo decías que debería actuar?—

—No sé ni para que me molesto...—suspiró—En primer lugar, ¿sabes que estarás en un equipo deportivo de chicas?—

—Ajam.—

—¿Entiendes todo lo que eso significa?—

—Sí...—

—¿Qué significa?—alzó una ceja.

—Um... ¿Me repites la pregunta?—

—Cartman, vas a ver mujeres desnudas en las duchas todo el tiempo.—

—¿Envidia?—

—Me refiero a que tu cara no puede decir "Cuando llegue a casa me masturbaré hasta el amanecer" por todas partes. Tiene que parecer que la situación es natural y nada sexual para ti.—

—Pero si casi te da un paro cardíaco cuando iba a sacarme la camiseta estando en la misma habitación que tú...—

—¡Pero esto no es un vestua... No tiene nada que... Es dife... ¡Yo soy un hombre!—se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Yo también soy un hombre!—

—¡Se supone que eres mujer!—

—¡Por favor, no seas tan marica, judío!—

—¡Sólo controla tu saliva cuando una chica se desnude en frente de ti!—

—¡Ni siquiera me gusta ver chicas desnudas!—se tapó la boca con las manos al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

Los dos pasaron eternos instantes completamente callados y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—C-Cartman... ¿Acabas de decir que...—tartamudeó el pelirrojo de repente.

—¡No te hagas ilusiones, idiota! Lo que quise decir fue que no me gustan TODAS las chicas, hay algunas que no me llaman la atención y que no me afectaría ver sin ropa. En el equipo, todas son unas perras insoportables, y jamás me interesaría en ellas, así que no me gustaría, o al menos no me causaría ningún efecto, que se bañaran en el mismo lugar que yo.—se apresuró a aclarar, totalmente a la defensiva.

—Oye, cálmate...—

—Vete, tengo sueño y quiero descansar.—

—Pero...—

—Kyle, lárgate de mi casa ahora.—

—Como digas...—se alejó, abandonando el cuarto.

Cartman se paró de la cama, se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. Era cierto que la figura femenina no generaba en él ningún tipo reacción, al menos no la que le provocaría a un chico de 16 años normal, pero eso no significaba que no se interesara en el sexo opuesto. Tal vez ni su propia versión del otro género era su "tipo". Tal vez, Patty Nelson, la única chica con la que salió en su vida, tampoco era su tipo, y por eso jamás quiso pasar de los besos con ella (aunque todo el mundo pensara lo contrario). Sin duda, lo que pasaba, era que ninguna chica que conociera era su tipo, y eso tenía sentido. No era como si los hombres le interesaran más, porque no lo hacían en lo absoluto. La sola idea que transitó su mente durante tan escasos segundos, le dio vuelta el estómago, le resultó absurda y se reprochó a sí mismo mentalmente por siquiera haber considerado algo tan estúpido. Le gustaban las mujeres, pero algunas le gustaban más que otras. No podía existir otra explicación.

* * *

**Lo sé, cualquier cosa jaja Por lo menos me esfuerzo u_u (?) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gustaría que dejasen reviews con opiniones, críticas, declaraciones de amor, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran xD! Hasta la próxima :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí estoy jaja. No sé que decir, sólo que estoy un poco sensible porque acabo de ver "Her" (coño, quiero uno de esos sistemas operativos, debe ser mejor que una novia imaginaria) y no sé como esto vaya a influir en el capítulo xD! Tal vez de ninguna manera, pero quiero que sepan que si la cosa se pone cursi o sentimental, hay que culpar a esa genial película (?)**

* * *

—Oye, Butters, pásame la cinco.—susurró Cartman a su compañero de banco.

—E-Erin, si la profesora lo descubre...—quiso contestar en el mismo tono.

—Por favor, se supone que somos amigos.—

—Sí, pero es que...—

—¿Y los amigos no se ayudan cuando no tuvieron tiempo para estudiar para una prueba?—

—Es en serio. No puedo meterme en más problemas.—

—Butters, ¿te parece muy divertido charlar durante una evaluación?—le llamó la atención la profesora, enojada.

—L-lo siento, pero...—tartamudeó y se detuvo un momento, tratando de pensar si estaría bien ser un delator, luego suspiró—Perdón.—

—Conoces las reglas, tengo que quitarte la hoja.—se le acercó, arrebatándole el trozo de papel.

—De acuerdo.—se resignó, cabizbajo.

La mujer regresó a su lugar en el escritorio al frente del salón, y luego de unos minutos, anunció que debía salir a hacer una llamada importante.

**—**¿Y bien? ¿Me pasas la cinco?—se repitió la pregunta.

—Es Inglaterra.—respondió.

—Gracias.—siguió escribiendo.

—Por nada, Erin.—

* * *

Luego de que la hora terminara, ambos caminaban por el pasillo.

—Tú no... Tú no le dijiste a la profesora que yo fui quien habló primero.—dijo Cartman.

—N-no, no lo hice.—

—¿Por qué?—

—No soy un soplón. Además me caes bien.—

—Pero esa estúpida vieja anuló tu prueba. ¿Tus padres no se pondrán furiosos?—

—Seguramente lo harán.—

—Eres un pend... Eres una buena persona.—

—Tú también lo eres.—

—Ni siquiera sabes quien soy.—rió levemente.

—Um, sí lo sé.—

—No tienes idea.—

—Bueno, sé que eres una chica especial.—

—¿Ah sí?—

—No te pareces a ninguna chica que haya conocido antes. Siento como si te conociera hace años...—

—P-pero eso no tiene sentido. Nos conocemos hace un par de semanas, quiero decir... No me conoces.—aclaró con nerviosismo.

—Pero siento como si lo hiciera. Me encanta tu forma de ser. Eres lista, no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti. Incluso... Incluso eres bonita.—

—¿Bonita? ¿Piensas que soy bonita?—trató de no creerle a sus oídos, totalmente traumatizado.

—Mhm.—asintió—Me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa... M-me gustas, Erin.—

Entonces, apoyó las manos ligeramente sobre sus hombros, se acercó demasiado a su cara, y antes de que pudiera decir algo... le besó. Fue bastante corto e inocente, pero de igual forma se sintió jodidamente asqueroso. Cinco simples segundos, y ya media escuela les estaba mirando con expresión de sorpresa. Finalmente, se separaron, y a Cartman sólo le faltaba comenzar a tener tics en el ojo o algo por el estilo.

—T-t-t-t-tengo que irme. Con permiso.—anunció, con un hilo de voz, y acto seguido salió corriendo.

* * *

Kyle estaba paseando por una parte algo olvidada del patio de la escuela, por lo que no había demasiada gente al rededor. Le gustaba eso, era muy tranquilo. Pero como era de esperarse, la paz se vio interrumpida cuando alguien se le acercó corriendo y gritando, empujándolo un poco accidentalmente.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, culo gordo?—se quejó, ofendido, luego de verificar que nadie estuviera escuchando.

—Judío, por favor sé mi novio.—rogó, tomándolo por las solapas del abrigo y sacudiéndolo un poco.

—¡¿Qué?!—se alejó rápidamente—Cartman, ¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás drogado? ¿La grasa de tus tetas se te subió al cerebro?—

—Mira, no es una declaración marica, ¿está claro? No te estoy pidiendo que realmente lo seas, sólo necesito que finjas, y créeme que si recurro a esto es porque estoy desesperado.—

—¿Qué pasó?—

—Butters me besó.—

—¿Disculpa?—dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de diversión, incrédulo.

—Como el idiota piensa que soy una chica, se enamoró de mí.—

—¿Butters está enamorado de ti?—

—¡No! Está enamorado de Erin.—

—Tú eres Erin.—

—No, yo soy Cartman.—

—Pero también eres Erin.—tomó un poco de aire y rompió en un ataque de risa parecido al del día cuando se enteró del cambio de sexo.

—¡¿Te parece gracioso?!—gritó enojado.

—Cartman y Butters, sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N-D... ¡Argh!—había comenzado a cantar burlonamente, pero se detuvo a la mitad cuando sintió un pie golpeando con fuerza sus partes privadas—¡¿Qué carajo?!—

—Te lo merecías.—se cruzó de brazos.

—Como sea. No sé como podría ayudarte fingiendo ser tu novio.—

—No seas tan estúpido y piensa un poco. Si Butters cree que ya estoy con alguien, se alejará de mí, y me ahorrará la humillación de estar detrás de mi culo como perro faldero.—

—Tiene sentido, pero hay un problema.—

—¿Cuál?—

—No voy a hacerlo.—

—¿Por qué?—

—¿En serio crees que quiero degradarme así? No sé si entiendas todo lo que el concepto de "ser pareja" significa. De todas las personas a las que podría besar, abrazar o cualquier cosa romántica en público, ¿crees que querría hacer eso contigo cuando tú nunca haces nada bueno por mí? Te he ayudado todo este tiempo, pero tengo un límite y no voy a fingir que somos nada.—

—Por favor...—

—En todo caso, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo? Digo, ¿te parece que hay más dignidad en hacer de cuenta que somos algo, que en el hecho de que Butters te quiera comer el coño?—

—No lo digas así.—protestó, apretando los dientes—Prefiero fingir que existe algo que no es real, antes de que un perdedor se obsesione con que exista algo real con él.—

—Supongo que lo entiendo...—

—¿Entonces lo harás? Kyle, ya te lo dije antes, no es más fácil para mí que para ti. De hecho, tú al menos vas a aparentar estar saliendo con una chica, técnicamente. Es decir, tu heterosexualidad está intacta. No tienes que esforzarte en nada, yo sí.—

—¿Cómo sabes que no me tengo que esforzar en nada?—

—Supongo que no te daría más asco besarme a mí estando dentro de este cuerpo, de lo que me va a dar a mí tener que besarte.—

—¡Sigues pareciendo una jodida vaca gorda!—

—¡No soy gordo, tengo curvas!—

—La misma excusa pendeja de siempre.—

—Sólo ayúdame a salir de esto, por favor.—

—De acuerdo, pero con una condición.—

—Lo que sea.—

—¿Podré usarlo para insultarte después de que todo termine? Quiero decir, ¿podré llamarte marica usando esta situación como argumento irrefutable?—

—No tengo otra opción... Tenemos un trato.—suspiró.

—Perfecto. A partir de mañana, serás mi puta.—

—Jódete, Kyle.—

Sin embargo, estrecharon sus manos para sellar el pacto. Cuando Cartman se giró y estaba a punto de irse, escuchó que el pelirrojo le llamaba la atención de nuevo.

—Por cierto...—empezó—Patéame las bolas otra vez y te romperé las piernas.—

Asintió en respuesta y se marchó.

* * *

Esa noche, ambos estaban en la habitación de Cartman, sentados en la cama, mirando hacia todas partes tratando de evadir y aplazar la situación.

—¿Es necesario?—preguntó el castaño.

—Lastimosamente sí.—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque si no practicamos, cuando nos besemos en público va a parecer que estuvimos chupando limones, y sospecharán.—

—No estoy preparado psicológicamente para intercambiar saliva con un judío.—

—Es un poco extraño que te asqueé más el que sea judío que el que sea hombre, ¿no?—sonrió como todo un bastardo.

—Te odio.—

—Oh, qué dulce. Yo también te quiero, culón.—

—¿Desde cuando eres el más hijo de puta de los dos?—

—Desde que, en teoría, tú serías una hija de puta.—

—Ven aquí si eres tan valiente, marica, te voy a quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.—

—Inténtalo, zorra.—

Casi como un impulso repentino, lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta para acercarlo, e hizo que sus labios chocaran con tanta fuerza que dio la sensación de que sus dientes iban a quebrarse. Después de algo tan rápido y violento, el beso fue excesivamente corto y superficial, así que pasó a segundo plano. Kyle no pudo procesar lo que pasó hasta que había terminado.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso?—rió.

—¿Cómo que qué fue eso? Un beso, idiota.—

—Eso no fue un beso.—

—Claro que lo fue.—

—No. No sabes besar.—

—Por supuesto que sé.—

—No, no sabes.—

—¿Qué hay de malo con mis besos, señor experto?—rodó los ojos.

—Ven aquí, pendejo.—se acercó más—Rodea mi cuello con tus brazos y trata de no asfixiarme.—

—¿No se supone que así es como besan las mujeres?—

—¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente? Haz lo que te digo.—

—Imbécil...—murmuró, pero obedeció la orden.—Listo, ¿y ahora?—

—Cierra los ojos.—dijo, ubicando los brazos al rededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué diablos haces?—se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se movió.

—Mira, es obvio que tengo más idea de esto que tú, así que limítate a seguir las indicaciones, porque yo soy quien te está ayudando. Ahora, cierra los jodidos ojos sin quejarte o me voy.—

—Está bien, está bien.—volvió a hacer lo que le pedía.

Y fue entonces cuando la distancia que quedaba entre sus bocas se desvaneció completamente. El beso había iniciado. Lo cierto era que Kyle hacía casi todo el trabajo, y Cartman se limitaba a mantenerse quieto, tratando de reprimir las náuseas que le generaba saber que no sólo estaba besando a un hombre, si no también a alguien a quien detestaba tanto.

—No aprietes los labios con tanta fuerza.—señaló el otro chico, sin romper el contacto.

—¿Eh?—

—Sepáralos un poco.—

—No quiero.—se negó, cuidándose de no vocalizar demasiado para evitar obedecer accidentalmente.

—Vamos, no seas marica.—retiró la mano izquierda de su cintura y tomó su mandíbula, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

—¿Qué cara-...—intentó quejarse, pero se detuvo abruptamente a media oración al notar una lengua rozando levemente sus dientes.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía pensar. Comenzó a corresponder muy lenta y casi imperceptiblemente, queriendo controlarse lo más posible. Gradualmente, la mano que estaba sosteniendo su mentón se desplazó a través de su cara, hasta llegar a su mejilla. Ya nada lo detenía. Podría morder con todas sus fuerzas la lengua intrusa, hasta sacarle sangre, si quisiera. Pero no lo hizo, y no era capaz de explicarse el por qué. De hecho, parecía que cuanto más libertad de movimiento tuviera, más abría la boca. La intensidad del beso aumentaba cada vez más, Kyle usaba el brazo derecho para atraerlo más hacia él, y movió la mano que permanecía en la cara de Cartman para llevarla hasta su pierna. Ambos jadeaban un poco, pero quizás por vergüenza, también preferían pensar que el otro era el único que respiraba con dificultad. Los dedos del pelirrojo se trasladaban cada vez más arriba, con mucha sutileza, debido a que no quería hacerlo sentir invadido. Pero, al no recibir una respuesta negativa, continuó el beso, y siguió el trayecto hasta llegar al borde de la falda y levantarlo sólo un poco. Cartman ya no tenía prácticamente ninguna incomodidad, aunque trataba de no pensar en eso, ya que lo hacía sentirse "enfermo". De pronto, sin que ninguno de los dos los planeara, sus lenguas se rozaron muy superficialmente. Esto sería normal, si las circunstancias fueran normales. Pero el castaño no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y la respuesta de su cuerpo fue una especie electricidad recorriendo su columna vertebral. No pudo evitarlo, soltó un pequeño gemido muy suave, casi inaudible, pero el silencio era tan grande que retumbó en toda la habitación. Algo tan insignificante, hizo que la magia se esfumara. Volvieron a la realidad, y se separaron. Desenroscó los brazos del cuello de Kyle, y éste retiró completamente las manos, temiendo que, debido a que ya estaban "en sus cinco sentidos", por decirlo de alguna manera, el otro se diera cuenta de que su falda había sido ligeramente movida de su lugar. Se miraron con expresión entre sorprendida y culpable, como si haber disfrutado el beso fuera el pecado inconfesable.

—M-me tengo que ir.—anunció el pelirrojo, levantándose de la cama, cuando recuperó la respiración.

—Nos vemos mañana.—respondió, con expresión de estar demasiado traumatizado por su propia conducta.

—Sí. Hasta luego.—abandonó el cuarto.

Cartman se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostándose en la cama y preguntándose si podría volver a mirarse en el espejo otra vez sin tenerse asco. En ese momento, se aborrecía a sí mismo. Nunca podría perdonarse, porque lo que hizo era simplemente imperdonable. Un condenado gemido. Había soltado un condenado gemido. ¿Cómo era posible? Los chicos heterosexuales no gimen cuando besan, mucho menos si besan a otro chico. Se sentía un pervertido, y seguramente Kyle pensaba lo mismo. Ahora, sería incapaz de dormir en toda la noche, pensando, tratando de entender qué maldita mosca lo había picado como para que hubiera soltado un sonido tan marica mientras se dejaba besar por un judío. Eso era caer muy bajo, más bajo de lo que recordaba haber caído nunca. Finalmente, como se esperaba, pasó las ocho horas destinadas a dormir, dando vueltas en la cama, buscando una respuesta. Sí, esa noche, Cartman estuvo a punto de llorar de frustración por segunda vez. Y era una sensación detestable.

* * *

**Bueno, me inspiré jajaja. No quería que el beso pareciera tan lascivo y forzado, joder xD! En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero sus super chachi-pistachi reviews. Hasta la próxima :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis recién salidito del horno :3 Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Kyle se sintió aliviado al entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo. Pese a sus intentos por no hacerlo, fue incapaz de evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Si hace unas semanas le hubieran dicho que besaría a Cartman e incluso se le pasaría por la cabeza propasarse, se habría reído hasta sufrir un infarto. Pero eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos, y lo más aterrador de todo, era que no estaba aterrado por el hecho en sí. Más bien, lo preocupante era la naturalidad con la que había sucedido. Sí, los motivos no eran nada normales, y fue algo bastante forzado, pero una vez que empezó a pasar, no se sentía así. La versión femenina de Cartman no era nada fea, más allá del sobrepeso, pero seguía siendo él. Seguía siendo la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, y la sola idea de haber disfrutado el beso, rozaba lo repugnante. Era terrible pensar que, a partir de ahora, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Era terrible pensar que, tal vez, podría acostumbrarse a eso. Decidió que quería despejar su mente de todo el asunto, así que tomó el control remoto del estéreo y lo encendió en una estación al azar. Grave error, porque lo primero que se escuchó fue la voz de Katy Perry cantando "_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it..."__  
_

—¡Me cago en todo!—gritó furioso, apagando la radio.

Un instante después, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

—Está abierto.—anunció de mala gana.

—No estás de buen humor, ¿cierto?—sonrió Ike, entrando y sentándose en la cama junto a él—¿Qué te pasa?—

—Nada importante.—

—Pero luces como si... Como si...—trató de buscar las palabras correctas.

—¿Como si acabara de besar a alguien que odio?—

—Iba a decir que lucías como si hubieras visto un fantasma, pero eso también es válido. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a...—hizo una pausa cuando razonó lo que Kyle había dicho—¿A quién besaste?—

—¿Cómo sabes que...—

—Cielos, realmente debes odiarle como para haber olvidado que me lo acabas de decir.—

—Lo siento, estoy un poco cansado.—

—Lo entiendo, no hace falta que des nombres. Aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto si después de todo ni siquiera lo disfrutaste. Es decir...—volvió a callarse a mitad de la frase cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión con la que lo miraba su hermano—¿Lo disfrutaste?—

—¡No, claro que no!—

—Yo creo que sí.—

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo podría haberme gustado eso?—

—Vamos, no hace falta que finjas conmigo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para notarlo cuando no dices la verdad... ¿Besaba bien?—

—Eso es lo peor de todo. Si besara bien tendría sentido, pero no.—

—De acuerdo, estás aterrado y lo entiendo. Tampoco hagas una montaña de esto, ¿qué tanto te gustó?—

—No demasiado...—

—Kyle, no puedes mentirme, ¿recuerdas?—

—Incluso le levanté un poco la falda.—hundió el rostro en la almohada, avergonzado.

—Vaya, no conocía esa faceta de ti. Quién diría que eres un pervertido...—se rió.

—¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Fue subconsciente!—

—Con más razón. En el fondo, eres tan pervertido como cualquier adolescente.—

—¡No es cierto!—

—Díselo al juez...—bromeó, y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Te odio.—

—Trata de no soñar con algo que te haga acabar, pervertido.—guiñó y se fue.

—¡Que no soy un pervertido, carajo!—

* * *

Al día siguiente Kyle estaba sentado en el banco de la parada del autobús, esperando a que Stan y Kenny llegaran. Desafortunadamente, el siguiente en llegar fue Cartman. Nunca había usado el transporte escolar después del cambio, ya que no quería levantar sospechas, pero al parecer ahora necesitaba que los vieran juntos para que la mentira fuera creíble.

—Buenos días, ju-... Kyle.—saludó. Era obvio que no le gustaba tener que contener los insultos.

—Buenos días.—contestó, tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

Ninguno sabía que decir. El aire se sentía pesado y la situación era jodidamente tensa. Por suerte, antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo, algo pasó.

—Ahí bien Butters.—informó el gordo, y sin previo aviso, se sentó sobre el regazo de Kyle, quien, debido a tener tanto peso encima de repente, tuvo que morderse la parte interna de la mejilla para no gritar de dolor.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—murmuró, tratando de contener el impulso de empujarlo y hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar la circulación de las piernas.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se les acercó, claramente sorprendido, e intentando parecer alegre.

—H-hola.—dijo tímidamente.

—Hola.—replicaron al unísono.

—Ustedes... Ya saben, ¿están juntos?—preguntó.

—Nos estamos cono-...—intentó decir el pelirrojo, pero Cartman le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera completar la oración.

—Profundamente enamorados. Y estoy embarazada.—aclaró rápidamente.

—No le hagas caso, es muy bromista, sólo llevamos una semana saliendo.—sonrió, removiendo la mano de su cara, y dándole un fuerte apretón en la muñeca para que entendiera que debía dejarlo manejar eso.

—Además soy lesbiana en secreto.—

—¿Lo ves? ¡Le encanta hacer bromas! ¿No es así... cielo?—

—Por supuesto... tesoro. En fin, como podrás ver, nos amamos muchísimo y que algún otro chico quisiera tener algo más que amistad conmigo sería la cosa más irracional del mundo porque no estoy disponible.—

—Y-ya veo.—tosió Butters, un poco triste.

Pocos minutos de estar callados más tarde, aparecieron Stan y Kenny.

—Te lo dije.—le susurró el pelinegro a su amigo.

—Hola, chicos. Ya conocen a Erin, está en nuestra clase.—comentó Kyle.

—Un gusto conocerlos.—saludó Cartman, tratando de sonar como si realmente no hubieran hablado nunca.

—Lo mismo di-...—comenzó Stan.

—El placer es todo mío.—interrumpió Kenny, tomándole la mano y besándosela.

—Ajam...—retrocedió un poco el castaño, atrayendo su propio brazo hacia sí mismo para que el rubio le soltara.

—Que bonitos ojos tienes.—

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba.—aclaró, visiblemente ofendido.

—¿Son reales?—

—¡Kenny!—le reprocharon los demás presentes.

—¡No sean malpensados! Me refería a que podrían ser lentes de contacto.—

—Perdónalo, es un idiota. Me llamo Stan.—dijo el otro recién llegado.

—He oído de ti.—expresó Cartman.

—¿En serio?—

—Eres el mejor amigo de Kyle, ¿no?—

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Te ha hablado sobre mí?—

—No demasiado, pareces buena persona... Para ser un hippie.—no pudo con la condición de hacer un comentario propio de él.

—Oh, pues gracias.—

Entonces, el autobús llego y los cinco se subieron. Fue extraño como Butters se apresuró a sentarse en un lugar lejos de ellos, pero lo dejaron pasar.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué esto es necesario.—se quejó Kyle, recargándose en una de las paredes del pasillo, que se encontraba vacío porque faltaba un poco para que sonara el timbre y ambos habían escapado de clases.

—Se supone que estamos juntos, pendejo.—aclaró Cartman.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Pensé que todo esto era para que el pene de Butters se mantuviera alejado de tus orificios corporales.—

—Si queremos que toda esta farsa se vea creíble, entonces debemos ser más maricas que nunca. Después de todo, deberíamos estar en la fase de la luna de miel.—

—Dios, ¿por qué todo me pasa a mí?—

—No exageres, judío. Al menos tú todavía tienes todas tus pertenencias en su lugar. No es para tanto, de hecho, es lo mismo que hicimos anoche.—

—¡Deja de hacerlo sonar como si hubiéramos tenido sexo!—

—Por favor, si hubiera sido por ti, tal vez ahora no podría sentarme.—

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!—

—¿Crees que nací ayer? ¡Tu jodida mano estaba bajo mi jodida falda! ¡Querías tocarme, pervertido de mierda!—

—¡No soy un pervertido y no quería tocarte! Además, no tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma.—

—Oh, lo siento, ¿entonces como debería decirlo? ¿"Querías usar mi entrepierna como mesa de actividades", quizás?—

—¡Cállate! ¿Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que meter mi mano en ese portal al infierno que llamas vagina?—

—Mi vagina es lo mejor que existe y lo sabes.—

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero al menos yo no gemí como perra en celo. Así es, culón, oí eso.—

—¡Yo no gemí!—

—¡Sí lo hiciste!—

—Ni siquiera estaba pensando en el beso. En realidad, estaba usando todas mis fuerzas para imaginar que estaba besando a cualquier persona que no fueras tú.—

—¿Ah sí? ¿En quien pensabas entonces? ¿En las chicas que no te interesa ver desnudas? ¿O quizás en el póster de Justin Timberlake al que le cantabas vestido como Britney Spears cuando éramos niños?—

—Ya te dije que no es que no me guste ver chicas desnudas. Y el asunto de ese estúpido video fue una estupidez de la infancia.—

—¿Estás seguro? Por favor, te conozco, y ponle el nombre que quieras, pero al fin de cuentas todo esto nos lleva a un único resultado. Sólo eres un gay homofóbico, y será mejor que me aleje antes de que empieces a agarrarle el gusto al tema de fingir ser novios, que ahora que lo pienso, tiene demasiado sentido que no se te haya ocurrido un plan mejor.—

—¿Sabes qué? Vete a la...—

No pudo terminar lo que decía. El timbre sonó, las personas comenzaron a salir de sus salones, y Kyle, sabiendo que si lo dejaba terminar el insulto sería muy obvio que todo era una farsa, lo tomó de los brazos para inmovilizarlo y le besó. El contacto fue corto, nada parecido al primero, pero por alguna razón, cuando se separaron al cabo de unos pocos segundos ambos estaban jadeando. Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, se sonrieron cálidamente. La sinceridad nunca antes vista en un gesto tan simple fue asombrosa, e incluso se sorprendieron de la espontaneidad con la que se dio. Eso no estaba planeado. Obviamente, si estaban fingiendo ser pareja, iban a tener que hacer ese tipo de pendejadas bastante seguido, pero nunca habían hablado ese aspecto implícito directamente.

—Me tengo que ir.—anunció Cartman.

—¿A dónde vas?—

—Tengo práctica de baloncesto con todas esas guarras, y si falto otra vez me enterrarán sus tacones en la garganta. Nos vemos.—empezó a caminar.

—Hasta luego.—se despidió.

* * *

**Un capítulo de mierda, lo sé jajajaja Espero que les haya gustado. Ya me conocen, me gusta la cerveza fría, la tele fuerte, y Kyle y Cartman locas locas, ziii (?) Hasta la próxima xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yupi! Volvió el viejo diseño para copiar y pegar texto, eso es muy chachi (?) Carajo, flipo muchísimo con sus reviews, todos son muy supercalifragilisticoespialidosos conmigo :3 Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo :D**

* * *

―¿Qué hay, perras?―saludó Cartman, entrando al gimnasio.

―Problemas.―contestó Wendy, ignorando el insulto.

―¿Problemas?―

―Es totalmente injusto. Nos dijeron que si conseguíamos a una integrante más nos dejarían hacer oficial el equipo, y ahora al idiota del director se le ocurre que, por alguna razón, no podemos.―

―¿Intentaron convencerlo?―

―Sí, le dimos toda clase de argumentos, pero no lo entiende. Dijimos que muchas de nosotras necesitan una actividad extracurricular para subir su promedio, que no es justo que la única forma que tengamos de participar de los deportes sea como animadoras, y...―

―Carajo, es que son unas inútiles para manipular a la gente.―se dirigió a la puerta―Vamos a la oficina del maldito viejo, les enseñaré como se hace.―

Sin casi ninguna protesta, todas lo siguieron.

* * *

La puerta del despacho del director sonó y sin moverse de su asiento, indicó a las visitas que podían pasar.

―Chicas, ya se los dije, no puedo darles el equipo. Lo siento.―rodó los ojos, cansadamente.

―Pero es que...―intentó quejarse Bebe.

―Espérenme afuera, yo me encargo de esto.―susurró Cartman, interrumpiendo.

Luego de que sus compañeras obedecieran, se acercó al tipo.

―¿Por qué no quiere que tengamos un equipo oficial?―inquirió seriamente.

―Mira, lo siento mucho, pero...―

―¿Es usted machista, señor? ¿Eso es lo que pasa?―

―No, para nada. Es sólo que...―

―Escuche, si usted nos hace este favor, yo podría...―miró en todas direcciones y se relamió los labios, apoyando los ante-brazos en el escritorio para que se notara su escote―Hacerle un favor a usted. ¿Sabe?―

―Um, ¿qué clase de favor?―pasó saliva, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―El que usted quiera.―comenzó a enrular un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.―Y nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que pasó. Sería nuestro secreto.―

―N-no lo sé... ¿Son naturales?―

―Mhm. ¿Le gustaría sentirlas?―sonrió inocentemente.

―Nadie va a enterarse, ¿verdad?―

―Tiene mi palabra.―

―Está bien, en tal caso...―estiró la mano y le tocó un pecho.

―¡Te tengo, cabrón!―sacó el celular de su bolsillo, fingió estar horrorizado y tomo una fotografía justo en el momento exacto.

―¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?!―retrocedió, confundido.

―Se lo diré directamente, si yo fuera usted, trataría de hacer oficial el equipo de baloncesto. No querrá una demanda por acoso sexual, ¿o me equivoco?―

―¡Maldita, me engañaste!―

―No me agrada su tono, señor director. ¿Acaso quiere que este pequeño incidente se haga público y lo despidan, o incluso lo envíen a la cárcel?―

―No te creerían.―

―Tengo la fotografía que lo prueba. De cualquier forma, estaría bastante jodido si fuera la palabra de una dulce y virginal jovencilla de 16 años de la que quiso aprovecharse contra la suya.―

―¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! Haré que su estúpido equipo sea oficial, por favor, borra esa foto.―

―Lo haré cuando vea resultados.―

―Los tendrás, lo prometo.―

―Un placer hacer negocios con usted.―

Abandonó la sala y llegó al pasillo, sólo para encontrarse con las chicas, quienes le miraban expectantes.

―Ya es oficial.―anunció triunfante.

Todas festejaron y se alejaron felizmente, excepto Wendy.

―¿Cómo lo lograste?―preguntó absorta.

―Es increíble lo mucho que puedes hacer con un par de tetas grandes y un celular con cámara.―le mostró la fotografía.

―Eres una zorra, Erin Cartson.―bromeó.

―Pero una muy buena.―guiñó, en el mismo tono.

―No me atrevería a negarlo.―se rió―Debo admitirlo, sumaste puntos con esto.―

―Bueno, tal vez algún día podríamos ser amigas, o alguna mariconada por el estilo.―

―Si eres tan buena capitana como chantajista, entonces no dudo que nos vayamos a llevar bien.―

Se sonrieron y luego se alejaron.

* * *

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...―repetía Butters, visiblemente arrepentido.

―Oye, ya te dije que está bien. Tranquilo.―le aseguró Kyle, algo harto de escuchar la misma frase mil veces.

―Pero te juro que no sabía que Erin era tu novia, si lo hubiera sabido jamás habría hecho eso. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...―

―Butters, eres mi amigo y no estoy enojado, pero si no cierras la boca, voy a tener que golpearte.―

―N-no, por favor no me golpees. Perdón, lo siento.―

―Diablos...―susurró, sacando un libro de su casillero y lo cerró.

―B-bueno, ¿vas a ir a jugar videojuegos a casa de Stan esta noche?―

―Creo que sí.―

―Um, genial. Yo también iré, así que parece que nos veremos allí.―

―Sí, supongo.―

―H-hasta entonces.―se retiró.

―Mhm.―asintió.

―Hola, judío.―se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

―Cartman, no estoy de humor. Así que déjame en paz o te juro que voy a golpearte.―se quejó, luego de asegurarse que era seguro llamarle por su verdadero nombre sin que nadie oyera.

―No golpearías a una chica.―sonrió con suficiencia. Lo peor era que era cierto.

―Sólo serán tres meses, y faltan un par de semanas para terminar el primero. Si fuera tú, no estaría tan tranquilo.―

―Como sea, ¿qué clase de menstruación extrema tienes hoy que te hace estar tan susceptible?―

―Pasa que, por culpa de tu dichoso plan marica, Butters me tortura pidiéndome perdón cada dos palabras.―

―Te apuesto a que el estúpido piensa que quieres golpearlo por haberme besado.―rió.

―No es divertido. ¿Sabes lo monstruoso que te hace sentir como persona darle miedo a alguien como Butters?―

―Afortunadamente no me importa saberlo. Me pareció escuchar que van a juntarse para jugar videojuegos, ¿por qué nadie me avisó?―

―Porque se supone que no eres tú.―

―De cualquier modo, ¿crees que pueda ir?―

―Claro que no, imbécil. Imagínate que... No sé, que Stan invitara a Wendy. No tendría sentido.―

―Eso es muy machista.―

―Basta, deja de acusar a todo el mundo de machista cuando hace algo que no quieres. El único machista aquí eres tú, y por eso terminaste como terminaste. Estás comportándote como feminazi.―

―Sólo intento luchar por los derechos de mi gente.―

―¿De tu gente? ¿Desde cuando eres feminista?―

―Desde que me conviene y puedo usarlo para que todos los hombres hagan lo que yo digo.―

―¡Lo que haces es estúpido!―gritó enfadado.

―¡Si vuelves a hablarme así te denunciaré por violencia de género!―

―Oh, por favor...―

―Ahora deja de lloriquear por pendejadas, todo el mundo nos está viendo.―

―De acuerdo, pero sólo porque no quiero que se den cuenta.―

―Entonces, ¿puedo ir a jugar videojuegos con ustedes?―

―Haz lo que quieras, pero trata de comportarte como mujer si vas a aparecer.―

―Trata de no meter tu mano debajo de mi falda esta vez.―se burló.

Luego de que Kyle lo mirara con la cara de "No me causa ni puta gracia" más gráfica del universo y le enseñara el dedo medio, volvió a reír y se fue.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de Stan sonó y él se levantó de la alfombra sobre la que estaba sentado para atender. Sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo, y saludó amablemente cuando vio que traía acompañante.

―Hola, chicos.―dijo.

―Hola.―contestó el judío.

―Buenas tardes. Espero que no te rompa las bolas que Kyle me haya invitado.―añadió Cartman.

―Por supuesto que no me molesta. Es sólo que... Bueno, vamos a jugar videojuegos y no sé si eso te gusta o...―

―Me gustan los videojuegos.―

―Oh, genial. Entonces pasen.―

Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, donde ya los esperaban Kenny y Butters. El rubio más pequeño se alejó un poco, haciéndoles más espacio del que realmente necesitaban y tratando de hacer el menor contacto visual posible con Cartman, como si tuviera miedo de que éste pensara que lo estaba desvistiendo con los ojos o algo por el estilo. Todos tomaron un control y comenzaron a jugar. Kenny fue el primero en perder (tal vez porque estaba demasiado distraído mirando las piernas y los pechos de cierta persona), luego le siguieron Butters, Stan y, finalmente, Kyle.

―¡Tomen eso, maricas!―festejó el castaño, parándose de su asiento y elevando un puño en señal de victoria.

―Cielo, cálmate...―intentó hacerlo entender que se estaba olvidando de que debía mantener las apariencias el pelirrojo, tomándole un brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

―Carajo, eres buena.―le felicitó el pelinegro.

―Lo sé.―respondió presumidamente.

―Oigan, ¿quieren ver una película?―

―Claro.―asintieron todos.

Decidieron mirar una de terror. El típico film cliché en el que hay un grupo de adolescentes en un campamento, asesino salvaje aparece, el único personaje negro muere primero, le siguen el mariscal de campo y la porrista rubia que lo hacían en el asiento trasero de un auto deportivo, etcétera. Nada que asustara más de lo normal. Sin embargo, Kyle estaba especialmente sensible esa noche, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, con todos los sobresaltos predecibles correspondientes, ya estaba temblando aterrorizado, aunque aún así se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Llegó un punto en el que ya ni siquiera podía controlar ni disimular la vulnerabilidad emocional que padecía, y Cartman, al estar sentado a su lado, fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso. Casi por acto reflejo, sin poder explicárselo y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar frotar suavemente la espalda del chico que tenía al costado, de manera tranquilizadora. Kyle se estremeció un poco, en parte por el miedo reciente y en parte porque no se lo esperaba, y sólo atinó a girarse para mirar a su némesis, confundido. Cartman correspondió la mirada, diciéndole "Haz la pregunta que sé que quieres hacer y te mato" con los ojos. Luego de aquella situación tan bizarra, el más afectado de los dos se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, tratando de relajarse. No obstante, la repentina tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando el castaño se movió un poco más cerca, y de manera automática, el brazo de Kyle rodeó su cintura, reposando la mano en su costado, pocos centímetros más arriba de la cadera. Como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente extraño por naturaleza, la cabeza del gordo se inclinó, descansando sobre su hombro. No sabían qué era lo más marica de todo, si el hecho en sí, o que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada por detener lo que estaba pasando. Se mantuvieron así toda la duración de la película, y poco después de que terminara, comentando junto a sus amigos la gran mierda que había sido con absoluta naturalidad y sin intención de despegarse. Pero tendrían que hacerlo, y estaba claro como el agua lo que pasaría después. Fingirían sentir asco, pero no dirían nada. Seguirían simulando ser la pareja del año hasta que estuvieran a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Stan, y después de eso se despedirían (tal vez hasta se propinarían los clásicos insultos que cada vez perdían más sentido), como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizás Cartman pasaría toda la noche pensando en qué diablos le sucedía, como para dejar que algo así pasara tan tranquilamente, tal vez, incluso, lloraría de frustración porque poco a poco empezaba a convertirse en todo lo que aborrecía. Quizás Kyle volvería a tumbarse en su cama, tratando de no volverse loco por sus propios pensamientos, encendería la radio y estaría sonando una canción que describiría exactamente como no quería admitir que se sentía, produciéndose así el paralelismo psico-cósmico más desquiciante de todos. Al día siguiente, tampoco discutirían el tema, salvo para echarse en cara la mariconada el uno al otro, y así era como comenzarían a introducirse cada vez más en un espiral de mentiras piadosas que se decían a sí mismos todo el tiempo, con el fin de no admitir que algo nuevo se gestaba. Algo que, sin duda y por mucho que doliera, no era odio. Tal vez el odio se había extinguido antes de que se dieran cuenta, y las agresiones verbales constantes eran más por la fuerza de la costumbre que en honor a un sentimiento real. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que realmente sentían?

* * *

**Me está gustando DEMASIADO escribir esta historia. De hecho, siempre me pasa que, en otros fanfics, tengo que decirme a mí misma: "Mí misma, tienes que escribir al meno 1000 palabras o tus lectores te crucificarán". Pero en este, las cosas fluyen sola, lo cual es extremadamente cojonudo considerando que no soy tan buena escritora xD! Bueno, nos vemos pronto :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, gente, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, gracias por las reviews, como siempre :D**

* * *

―Deberíamos sentirnos privilegiados de que al señor Kyle haya decidido llegar temprano para cenar con su familia al menos una noche.―dijo Sheila, sarcástica y enojada.

Era verdad. Comúnmente, Kyle se iba a la casa de Cartman para acordar cómo actuarían al día siguiente, y también, de vez en cuando, discutir sobre quién de los dos había sido el más marica de la jornada. Pero esa noche, el chico prefirió dirigirse directamente a su propio hogar, porque sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie que no fueran sus padres y su hermano.

―Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado últimamente.―se disculpó, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta luego de mancharse con un poco de salsa.

―¿Qué puede ser más importante que pasar tiempo con nosotros? Puedes hacer tus tareas en casa, tienes tiempo de sobra, y que yo recuerde ningún profesor te ha mandado hacer un trabajo en equipo. Al menos que no me lo hayas contado.―

―Mamá, ya te pedí perdón. Y lo que pasa es que...―

―Kyle tiene novia.―rió Ike.

―¿Qué?―preguntaron sus padres al unísono.

―N-no es eso...―intentó decir el pelirrojo.

―¿Cómo que no? ¿No estás saliendo con la que a veces te llama por teléfono?―insistió―¿Cómo se llama? Erin, creo.―

―¿Erin? Cariño, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas viendo a una chica?―cuestionó su madre.

―Porque sólo llevamos tres semanas saliendo, no creo que sea algo tan se-...―

―¡¿Tres semanas?! ¿Hace tres semanas que estás saliendo con alguien y nunca me lo dijiste?―

―Perdóname, mamá. Yo nunca...―

―¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!―

―No era mi intención... Espera, ¿te alegra esto?―

―Claro que sí. Llevo tantos años esperando que mi bebé tuviera una novia, y al fin... ¡Santo cielos, no puedo creer que esté pasando!―

―No exageres.―

―No exagero, sólo estoy agradecida de que no seas... Digo, sólo estoy contenta de que hayas encontrado a una chica que te interesa.―

―Deberías invitarla a cenar con nosotros algún día de estos.―sugirió Gerald.

―No lo sé, papá. No quiero asustarla tomándome las cosas con tanta prisa.―mintió, visiblemente nervioso, pero tratando de controlarlo.

―Yo creo que es una buena idea, así podremos conocerla.―sonrió su hermano―¿O qué? ¿Acaso no está buena?―

―¡Ike, no hables así!―regañó Sheila.―Pero, vamos, invítala. Seguro es estupenda.―

―¿En verdad, mamá? No es judía.―rodó los ojos, sabiendo que si apelaba a los prejuicios de su madre, posiblemente se salvaría de la situación.

―B-bueno, tal vez...―eso la incomodaba bastante―Eso no significa que sea una mala persona, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, no hace falta que sea judía para que te enamores de ella, ¿cierto?―

―Pero creí que siempre quisiste que saliera con alguien de nuestra misma religión.―

―A estas alturas, con poder tener nietos en el futuro me conformo.―suspiró.

* * *

―Mis padres quieren que cenes en mi casa.―anunció, sentándose en el sofá.

―¿Disculpa?―río incrédulo, encendiendo la televisión.

―Ike les dijo que estábamos saliendo.―

―¿Cómo se supone que Ike sabe de esto?―

―Te dije que no llamaras tanto a mi casa, idiota. Para eso tengo celular.―

―Siempre está apagado.―se cruzó de brazos.

―Como sea, el punto es que tienes que venir a cenar con mi familia el viernes.―

―¿Por qué? Diles que estoy ocupado comprando vibradores, o alguna otra cosa de mujeres.―

―Cartman, ya les dije que irías.―

―Pues no hagas promesas que no puedas hacerme cumplir. Lo siento, pero no pasaré mi noche de viernes comiendo kosher en una casa llena de judíos.―

―Tienes que hacerlo.―

―Oblígame.―

―Si no lo haces, diré la verdad.―

―No puedes decir la verdad. Nadie te creería, pensarían que estás loco o que es una broma. Y si te creyeran, entonces evidenciarías lo marica que eres.―

―En ese caso, ya no fingiré ser tu novio.―

―Mientes.―

―Juro que soy capaz. De hecho, creo que hasta podría decirles a todos que rompí contigo porque te sorprendí gritando el nombre de Butters mientras te masturbabas.―

―¡No!―

―Pruébame.―sonrió.

―Carajo, no quiero ir a cenar a tu casa.―se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

―Créeme que tampoco me entusiasma mucho la idea, culón. Pero tarde o temprano mi madre iba a enterarse de toda esta mierda y querer entrometerse porque está tan emocionada de que sea heterosexual.―

―¿Tu madre pensaba que eras gay?―

―Nunca lo admitiría. Y por supuesto, si estuviera segura, me mandaría a exorcizar. Pero se imaginaba que, como nunca he estado muy interesado en tener novias formales, posiblemente bateaba para el mismo equipo.―

―¿Y tenía razón al sospechar eso?―

―¡Por supuesto que no! Me gustan las mujeres.―

―Oh, entiendo...―murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos, arqueando una ceja y moviéndose un poco más lejos en el sillón.

―¡Por el amor de Dios, Cartman! No me digas que tú también pensabas que yo era...―

―Tienes que reconocer que pareces un poco marica.―comenzó a abrocharse más botones del abrigo que llevaba encima de la camiseta.

―¡No te voy a violar, idiota! Ni siquiera eres mi tipo, y aunque lo fueras, jamás se me ocurriría pensar en alguien como tú de esa manera.―

―¡¿Alguien como yo?! ¿Qué carajo hay de malo en mí? Es decir... ¡Con estas tetas dominaré al mundo!―

―Tu personalidad sigue siendo una mierda.―

―Que te den.―le enseñó el dedo medio.

―Lo mismo digo.―imitó el gesto―Entonces, ¿nos vemos el viernes a las 20:00 en mi casa?―

―Mhm.―

* * *

El día llegó. Ambos se habían encontrado a unas cuadras de la casa de Kyle, y caminaban hasta allí.

―Estoy un poco nervioso.―admitió Cartman.

―Sólo sé tú mis-...―hizo una pausa para meditar la estupidez que estuvo a punto de decir―Espera, no. Mejor no seas tú mismo.―

―¿Qué pasará si me odian o se dan cuenta de que soy yo?―

―Vamos, no es tan difícil fingir. Hasta donde yo sé, eres un experto en eso.―

―Sí, pero aún así...―

―No empieces a querer retractarte ahora. Sólo dedícate a comer y hablar lo menos posible. Si no haces un chiste de judíos ni te sientas con las piernas abiertas todo estará bien.―

―Supongo que tienes razón.―

―Apúrate, si llegamos tarde sí que causarás una mala impresión.―

Ambos se apresuraron y finalmente llegaron a su destino. Kyle abrió la puerta, y se adentró en la sala con Cartman caminando detrás de él.

―Hola.―saludó al ver que toda su familia estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo las noticias.

―Hola.―contestaron todos, girándose para verlo.

―E-ella es Erin... Mi novia.―aclaró. Francamente, no se imaginaba que sería tan difícil decirlo en voz alta.

―Es un gusto conocerte, querida.―sonrió Sheila amablemente, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para estrechar su mano.

―Lo mismo digo, señora Broflovski. Cuando Kyle me dijo que usted contaba con una elegancia increíble pensé que estaba exagerando, pero la verdad es que se quedó corto.―respondió Cartman, con cortesía forzada.

―Oh, bueno, tú eres una jovencita encantadora.―

―Gracias.―hizo una reverencia, tomándose las esquinas de la falda y agachándose un poco, doblando la pierna izquierda detrás de la derecha.

―No lo arruines con ella.―le susurró a su hijo, autoritariamente.

―Hola, Erin. Soy el padre de Kyle.―se incorporó Gerald, para también acercarse.

―Es un honor estar en su presencia, señor Broflovski. Tengo entendido que usted es un gran abogado, yo tengo pensado estudiar derecho, por cierto.―mintió, sólo para caerle mejor, y lográndolo.

―Eso es maravilloso. ¿Quieres ser abogada?―

―Sí, me encanta todo lo relacionado con las leyes.―

―Genial.―

―Y tú debes ser Ike.―se giró para agacharse enfrente del niño.

―Sí, soy yo.―asintió.

―Eres más lindo de lo que imaginé.―

―Estás más buena de lo que imaginé que mi hermano podría conseguir.―guiñó.

―Ah, bueno, gracias.―trató de mantener la sonrisa, aunque lo único que quería hacer era matar a ese enano pervertido.

Luego de eso, todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer. La cena transcurría normalmente, basándose más que nada en conversaciones vanales, cosa por la que debían sentirse agradecidos.

―Ju-... Kyle, pásame los elotes.―dijo el castaño en un momento.

―Aquí tienes.―le obedeció.

―Gracias.―

Cartman comenzó a devorar el alimento. Había contenido su gula tratando de parecer una dama educada y femenina durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora ya no podía aguantar ese instinto animal que la comida despertaba en él. Mientras mordía y pasaba la lengua por el elote, chupaba los residuos que quedaban en sus dedos y sus labios. Obviamente, no se daba cuenta de la connotación asquerosamente sexual que aquellas acciones tenían cuando las realizaba una chica. Cuando se detuvo durante instantes para mirar su entorno, que estaba sospechosamente silencioso, se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y Kyle le observaba como si tratara de decirle que parara con su expresión.

―Mamá, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?―preguntó Ike, de forma monótona e impactada.

Su madre sólo le cubrió la vista con una mano, tosiendo nerviosamente. Cartman entendió lo que estaba siendo y los millones de dobles sentido que eso podía llegar a tener. Así que soltó una risita marica, tomó una servilleta, se limpió la boca y dejó el elote en el plato que tenía en frente, para comerlo con cubiertos. Por suerte, la atmósfera se liberó de tensión y la cena continuó sin más incidentes, sólo que el hermano de Kyle no despegaba los ojos del gordo, esperando algo parecido a lo anterior. "Carajo", pensó Cartman, regañándose a sí mismo, "Todo iba bien, y tenías que empezar a hacerle una mamada a la comida, idiota".

* * *

Al terminar de comer, regresaron a la sala de estar. En un momento, Kyle anunció que necesitaba ir al baño y que regresaría enseguida. Mientras no estaba, Sheila se aproximó a Cartman.

―Oye, Erin, ¿podemos hablar en privado un segundo?―le preguntó.

―Claro, señora Broflovski.―contestó.

Los dos se alejaron de Gerald y Ike, abandonando la habitación y dirigiéndose a un pasillo vacío, que casualmente daba a la puerta del baño.

―Kyle nunca antes había traído una novia a casa.―admitió.―Debes ser muy especial.―

―Bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo.―sonrió.

―Sé que no llevan demasiado tiempo juntos, pero se nota que se quieren. Estoy muy agradecida de que haya encontrado a una chica tan linda, inteligente y amable.―

―Por favor, no soy tan...―

―Lo eres. Debo reconocer que tenía mis dudas con que Kyle saliera con alguien, no estoy acostumbrada a eso. Pero desde que te vi... Eres diferente.―

―No soy tan diferente. Digo, soy una chica promedio sin nada extraño ni particular.―miró en todas direcciones, temiendo meter la pata.

―Sólo quiero saber algo antes de poder confiar totalmente en ti.―

En ese momento, Kyle había terminado y empezó a abrir la puerta del baño. Al darse cuenta de que era una conversación privada y que aún no habían notado que estaba allí, se quedó quieto, en absoluto silencio, esforzándose por no ser descubierto. En parte por respeto, y en parte porque quería escuchar.

―Tú... ¿Amas a mi hijo?―murmuró Sheila.

―Yo...―Cartman tomó aire, armándose de valor para decir algo que lo haría perder toda su autoestima de por vida―Sí, lo amo.―

Hubo una pausa dramática, y luego continuó.

―Jamás me había sentido así con nadie. A pesar de todos mis defectos, a pesar de que no lo trato como debería, él siempre está ahí para ayudarme, aunque eso signifique hacer cosas que no quiera. Porque es una buena persona, y por mucho que se esfuerce no puede evitar hacer el bien.―se aclaró la garganta―Alguien así podría conseguir a cualquiera, pero me escogió a mí, aunque sé que no soy lo más atractivo o tratable del mundo. Siento que es un privilegio demasiado grande el ser la única persona a quien besa y abraza. De hecho, sé que es apresurado, pero si tuviera que ser el padre de mis hijos en un futuro, no tendría ni el más mínimo problema con eso. Yo... Yo realmente amo a Kyle, señora Broflovski.―

―No sé qué decir... Creo que tengo la mejor nuera del mundo. Dame un abrazo, querida.―abrió sus brazos, muy conmovida por las palabras.

Cartman no podía creerlo. Se había convertido en una chica, había gemido mientras besaba a alguien que odia, y aún así eso era lo más surreal que le había pasado en toda su vida. Estaba abrazando a la mujer que pasó odiando y llamando "puta" desde la infancia, y ésta lo consideraba su "nuera". ¿Cómo podría esa situación tornarse más bizarra? ¿Era eso posible? Sí. Lo era, de hecho. Porque del otro lado de la puerta del baño, Kyle se estaba tapando la boca con una mano, intentando no hacer ruido, mientras sentía como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. No tenía la más pálida idea de por qué el discursito marica de su archi-enemigo lo había emocionado tanto. No había motivos para emocionarse. Era obvio que Cartman no fue sincero en lo más mínimo, que sólo dijo todo aquello para que Sheila lo aceptara, sabiendo que era mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga. Él no se sentía agradecido por poder estar con Kyle, al fin y al cabo, seguía considerándolo un asqueroso e inútil judío. Ese concepto jamás cambiaría.

Aún así, no dejaba de ser extraño su tono. Por muy experto como manipulador y mentiroso que fuera, sonó demasiado verídico y puro en toda esa sarta de cursilerías que soltó. De hecho, sonó tan sentimental, que casi parecía humano. Y no habló en femenino en ningún momento, como pudo haber hecho considerando que intentaba parecer una chica. Por todo esto, estaba al borde de hacer que Kyle dudara si aquello era falso o no. Pero, más allá de eso, no podía negar las circunstancias que conocía. Cartman es un sociópata. Utiliza a las personas para su beneficio, y sabe perfectamente como manipularlas a su antojo. No le importa mentir ni lastimar a otros, porque es incapaz de empatizar o de sentir culpa. Además, siempre aclaró hasta al cansancio su heterosexualidad. Era simple y llanamente imposible que hubiera sido serio cuando dijo que lo amaba.

¿Por qué lo afectaba tanto? Después de todo, él efectivamente no era gay, y si lo fuera, no lo sería por una persona como el culón. Pero allí estaba, conteniendo el llanto por haber oído algo que, en principio, no debía. Cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose y estuvo seguro de que se habían ido, no aguantó más, retiró la mano de sus labios, y recargando la frente en la puerta, empezó a sollozar abiertamente.

―Cartman...―susurró―Cartman acaba de decirle a mi madre que me ama.―

Sí. Sin duda, la cosa más extraña que haya pasado alguna vez en South Park.

* * *

**LOOOOOOL! Me inspiré. Como podrán ver, la cosa se torna más y más gay con el paso del tiempo xD! Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho escribiendo. Gracias por leer, ñeris (?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tenía ganas de hacerle una carta a mi novia que en realidad no es mi novia, pero como no me sentía poética y aún así quería escribir algo, pos actualizo el fanfic, ¿no? xD**

* * *

—No sé si quiero seguir con esto.—dijo Kyle, sentándose en el banco del patio de la escuela.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Cartman, uniéndosele.

—Toda esta farsa. No lo sé, detesto esto y no quiero hacerlo más.—

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?—

—¡No lo digas así! No puedo terminar contigo sin haber estado juntos realmente. Lo que quiero es fingir que terminamos nuestra fingida relación.—

—¿Bromeas? Después de todo lo que me costó meterme a la puta de tu madre en el bolsillo, y...—

—Por favor, le soltaste un cumplido y ya la tenías besando el suelo que pisas.—

—Lo que sea. El punto es que no lo entiendo.—

—Simplemente creo que fue una idea estúpida para empezar, y que...—

—Esto no tiene sentido.—

—¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido?—

—Judío, hace un par de días estabas obligándome a cenar con tu familia y presionándome para dar una buena impresión. No comprendo cómo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cambiaste de parecer. ¿Qué carajo pasó?—

—Maduré, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. Porque querer evadir los sentimientos de una persona simulando tenerlos por otra es asquerosamente infantil.—

—¿Sabes qué, Kyle? No te creo. Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo hayas decidido que quieres acabar con la mentira. Estoy seguro de que hay algo detrás de esto, y es mejor que me lo digas o tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo.—

—Está bien, te lo diré. El viernes, por accidente, yo...—

—Pero dímelo luego, ahora tengo práctica de baloncesto.—se levantó y comenzó a alejarse—Por cierto, seguiré fingiendo hasta que me des una razón lógica.—

* * *

—¡Bebe, pásame el puto balón!—agitó los brazos en el aire.

—¡Pero estás muy lejos!—respondió la rubia, tratando de elevar la pelota que tenía en las manos para que Red no la alcanzara.

—Está bien, paren. Tiempo fuera.—

Todas dejaron de jugar y se le acercaron.

—Chicas, ¿qué fue lo que les dije? ¿A quién le deben pasar el balón siempre?—

—A la única y sensacional Erin Cartson.—dijeron, al unísono y monótonamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mierda no lo hacen?—

—Pero no estabas cer-...—intentó protestar Bebe.

—¿Quién es la capitana?—

—Tú, pero...—

—¿Quién manda aquí?—

—Tú. Lo que trato de de-...—

—Así que lo único que tienen que hacer es hacerme caso. Tan simple como eso.—

—¡Eso es abuso de poder y lo sabes!—interrumpió Wendy.

—¿Disculpa?—

—Sólo porque te hayamos hecho capitana porque nos ayudaste, no significa que te dejemos convertir esto en un dictadura.—

—Escucha, si me sigues jodiendo te saco del equipo.—

—No puedes hacerlo. Si echamos a una, volveríamos al comienzo y tendríamos que cancelar todo.—

—¿Crees que no puedo? Puedo hacer lo que se me salga del coño.—

—¡Vete a la mierda! Te sientes muy genial pero sólo eres una zorra cualquiera. No te vas a comer el mundo sólo por tener tetas grandes si por dentro eres una basura. No sé qué fue lo que Kyle vio en ti.—

—Me importa un carajo, mis tetas siguen siendo más grandes que las tuyas.—

—¡Jódete! No puedo creer que haya pensado que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien.—se fue apretando los puños.

—Al fin nos libramos de ella, ¿no?—

—Wendy tiene razón, Erin.—dijo Bebe—Simplemente lo estás arruinando todo.—

Dicho esto, todas las demás se alejaron, dejándolo solo.

* * *

—Amigo, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Stan, mientras tomaba un libro de la estantería de la biblioteca, algo preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó Kyle, al no tener idea de que realmente parecía estar triste por algo.

—Te noto extraño. ¿Qué pasó?—

—Erin dijo... Erin dijo que me ama.—

—¿Eso es malo?—

—No creo que lo haya dicho en serio.—

—Hermano, es tu novia. Por supuesto que lo debe haber dicho en serio.—

—Es que, en realidad, la escuché decírselo a mi madre.—

—No entiendo nada.—

—Mi madre estaba hablando en privado con ella, y por accidente escuché a escondidas. Le dijo que se sentía privilegiada por estar conmigo y que si tuviera que ser el padre de sus hijos no tendría problema.—

—Quisiera que Wendy dijera cosas como esas.—murmuró.

—¿Eh?—

—A veces, cuando estoy con ella, siento como si en verdad no estuviera allí conmigo, ¿entiendes? Como sea, no importa, un problema a la vez.—

—De acuerdo.—

—Oye, se nota que Erin está muy enamorada de ti. De no ser así, no saldría contigo en primer lugar. No veo cual es el problema, a menos que no la estés tomando en serio.—

—Sólo llevamos tres semanas juntos y... Olvídalo.—

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?—

—Stan, hay cosas que no sabes. Ni siquiera te las imaginas. Quisiera poder decirte, pero no puedo y espero que no te moleste. El asunto es que esas cosas, hacen que la situación sea bastante extraña, por eso no sé si ella en verdad...—

—Tranquilo, si no puedes contarme está bien. Lo respeto.—hizo una pausa—Mira, si realmente quieres saber si Erin fue sincera cuando dijo que te amaba, entonces simplemente pregúntale. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, o una acumulación de secretos y pendejadas constantes arruinarán la relación.—

—Creo que tienes razón.—

—Siempre la tengo.—rió.

—No exageres. Pero gracias, trataré de preguntárselo.—

—Perfecto, luego me dices como te fue.—

—Está bien. Hasta luego.—

Y así abandonó la biblioteca.

* * *

—Malditas idiotas, se creen lo suficientemente buenas como para no respetar mi autoridad. Putas de mierda.—se quejaba el castaño, mientras lanzaba piedras a un charco que se había formado en el patio la última vez que llovió.

—¡Cartman!—escuchó una voz llamándolo y se giró.

—¿Qué quieres, judío? No estoy de humor.—

—¿Qué sucede?—se acercó.

—Estoy harto de esto. Cuando era yo la gente me odiaba y trataba de marginarme, pero no podían. Ahora me odian y tratan de marginarme, y sí pueden. Es desesperante. Así no puedo ser un cabrón, sólo soy una perra.—

—Creí que te gustaba ser una perra para poder hacer que la gente te obedeciera en todo.—

—Bueno, sí. Pero no pensé que de todas formas esto fuera a ponerse tan difícil.—

—Oye, quería hablar contigo de algo.—

—Jodido insensible. Estoy pasando por una crisis existencial y tú...—

—En ese caso me voy.—fingió que iba a retirarse.

—No, espera, hablemos.—

—El viernes en mi casa yo... Escuché algo que no debía.—

—¿Eh?—

—Estaba en el baño y, ¿recuerdas que tuviste una conversación con mi madre?—

—Oh, sí, eso.—

—El caso es que... Bueno, en esa conversación, creí oírte decir algo, y quería confirmar si...—

—¿Me estás preguntando si en verdad estoy enamorado de ti?—

—Sí.—suspiró.

Pausa dramática.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja!—comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

—¡No te rías, gordo! ¡No es gracioso!—

—¡Lo es! Dios, esto es demasiado fuerte. Quieres casarte conmigo... Quieres que tengamos hijos...—canturreó burlonamente.

—¡Sólo preguntaba!—

—Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, no pensé que fueras tan ingenuo. Obviamente no te amo, judío estúpido. Dije eso para que la puta de tu madre se quedara contenta. Es decir, por favor, soy demasiado genial para ser marica, mucho menos por alguien como tú.—

—¡Eres un imbécil!—

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos? Qué lastima, porque no me interesa. Entiéndelo, te estoy utilizando como pantalla. Cuando salga de toda la mierda en la que estoy metido, la mentira se termina. ¿Está claro? De todas formas, me alegra mucho que todo sea falso. Sería patético volverme gay por ti. Seguramente me avergonzaría tanto que me conseguiría una supermodelo sueca o algo así como novia para ocultarte.—

—Mejor consigue a otro idiota que te ayude en toda tu farsa.—empezó a caminar.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Ya no vas a ayudarme?—

—No tengo por qué ayudar a alguien que me odia tanto como yo le odio. Llama a tu supermodelo sueca y finge que eres lesbiana si eso te sirve, porque no voy a seguir perdiendo mi dignidad besándote en frente de todos y poniéndote apoditos cursis. Si vamos al caso, que todos piensen que estoy follando a una ballena es tan bajo como que tú te volvieras marica por un judío.—

—¡Kyle, por favor! Necesito que...—

—Necesitas buscar a un nuevo novio falso. Seguramente Butters estará encantado de meterse en tus pantalones. Me largo.—

* * *

—Lo siento mucho.—dijo Stan, frotándole la espalda consoladoramente a su amigo.

—No lo sientas. Supongo que es mejor así, no valía la pena.—respondió el pelirrojo.

—Claro, hay muchos peces en el mar. Encontrarás a alguien mil veces más genial que...—

—¿En serio? Por Dios, odio decir esto, pero imposible. Buena jugando videojuegos, inteligente, tetas grandes, piernas largas, tal vez un poco pasada de kilos, pero...—se metió en la conversación un rubio.

—Kenny, mejor no digas nada.—

—Vamos, Stan, sé que Kyle es nuestro amigo, pero Erin es simplemente...—

—Nada. Jugó con él, para de tratarla como si fuera la perfección.—

—Tienes razón, demasiado rellenita para ser la perfección.—

—¡Basta ya!—gritó el judío—Paren de hablar de Erin. No quiero volver a saber de ella, ¿está claro?—

—Perdón.—se disculparon los dos.

* * *

—Stan me contó que Kyle rompió contigo.—empezó Wendy, en un tono dulce, acercándose a Cartman.

—Estúpidos chismosos de mierda...—murmuró enfadado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?—se sentó a su lado en el césped.

—El marica se hizo más ilusiones de las que debería, sólo porque dije que lo amaba.—

—¿Y no era cierto?—

—Claro que no.—

—Yo siempre los vi bastante enamorados.—

—Las apariencias engañan.—

—Quizás era demasiado pronto... En verdad no sé qué puedo decirte.—

—Mira, Wendy, déjalo así. No estoy llorando por los rincones como viuda reciente o cayendo en depresión como cuarentona en proceso de divorcio, estoy bien. Deja de actuar como psicóloga conmigo.—

—Lo siento. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te sientas mal.—

—¿Por qué te preocupas?—

—Porque... Porque somos amigas, creo.—

—Yo no soy tu amiga.—

—Sé que hoy discutimos, y sigo creyendo que eres una perra autoritaria, pero más allá de eso... Tampoco pienso que seas mala persona. Al fin y al cabo, nos has ayudado mucho a las chicas y a mí.—

—Sólo lo hice para poder sabotear su equipo. Nunca me ha importado ninguna de ustedes.—aclaró secamente.

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo... A nosotras sí nos importas.—

—No lo parece.—

—Estoy dispuesta a ignorar el hecho de que querías jodernos, pero sólo si tú estás dispuesta a olvidar eso también y confiar en nosotras. Al menos en mí.—

—Eres la novia de Stan, que es el mejor amigo de Kyle. No creo que pueda confiar en ti.—

—Sé separar bien las cosas. Si eres amable conmigo, yo haré lo mismo. ¿Estamos en paz?—

—Estamos en paz.—

—¿Quieres que Kyle vuelva contigo?—

—En vista de que no tengo otra opción, digamos que sí.—

—Entonces andando.—le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó casi a la fuerza de ese lugar.

* * *

Kyle, Stan y Kenny estaban almorzando en la cafetería, hablando de cosas sin importancia y tratando de olvidar todo el asunto. Por supuesto, cuando Wendy llegó prácticamente arrastrando a Cartman consigo, al grito de "¡Erin necesita decirle algo a Kyle!", eso no ayudó mucho.

—Está bien, ¿qué carajo quieres?—aprobó el judío, entre furioso y preocupado por lo que iba a pasar.

—Como lo ensayamos.—susurró Wendy, y fue a sentarse junto a Stan.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando, algunos hasta filmaban con sus teléfonos celulares. En ese momento, la escena era el centro de atención.

—Eh... Hola, Kyle.—inició, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hola.—contestó el aludido, trincando los dientes.

—Yo... Voy a explicártelo todo.—

—Fuiste bastante claro... Clara.—

—Lo sé, pero... Sólo escucha.—

—Estoy esperando.—

—Mira, realmente no sé que fue lo que pasó. No entiendo como pude... Kyle, tal vez mentí, tal vez aún no te ame, pero quiero hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Mhm.—

—No sé si me enamoré de ti hasta ese punto aún. Puede que ni siquiera hayamos llegado a enamorarnos y sólo estemos saliendo y conociéndonos. Lo que sí sé es que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Me gusta que sigas actuando como actúas a pesar de lo mierda que soy, y lo sabes, aunque no lo diga muy seguido. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y... Y también me gusta cuando me abrazas por la cintura, me besas la comisura de los labios y me dejas sentarme en tus piernas aunque eso signifique que corres riesgo de morir aplastado. En verdad me encanta eso, si tengo que ser sincero...—cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó a más no poder—Sincera, quise decir.—se apresuró a corregirse.

—C-... Erin.—no pudo evitar ruborizarse también.

—Vuelve conmigo, por favor.—

Kyle miró en todas direcciones. No había nadie en esa cafetería que no estuviera observando y esperando su reacción. Se sintió bastante comprometido, porque todo el mundo sabía por qué habían "terminado" supuestamente (de alguna manera, la voz se había corrido) y al parecer una idiotez tan grande, y después de aquel discursito gay, probablemente lo considerarían un ogro si no aceptaba volver. Tomó aire, preparándose para decir algo de lo que estaba seguro que se arrepentiría más adelante.

—De acuerdo. Última oportunidad.—suspiró resignado.

Lo siguiente fue Cartman, tomándolo del cuello del abrigo y acercándolo para darle un beso de película, mientras todos aplaudían. "Oh, por favor, ¿qué sigue? ¿'I don't want miss a thing' sonando de fondo?", pensó el pelirrojo, tratando de romper el contacto lo más disimuladamente posible. El problema era que cada vez que intentaba separarse, el agarre del gordo lo volvía a acercar. Cielos, eso se veía bastante convincente. No tuvo más opción que corresponder el beso hasta que Cartman decidiera cortarlo, y no fue pronto.

* * *

—No puedo creer lo que hiciste, idiota. En serio, no puedo creer que te hayas "declarado" y dicho todas esas pendejadas en público.—se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba demasiado rápido.

—No sería la primera vez.—sonrió, tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Al menos esta no cantaste.—

—Oye, canto muy bien.—

—Como digas.—rodó los ojos—Oye, los padres de Token van a estar afuera el fin de semana, así que va a organizar una fiesta en su casa. Todo el salón está invitado, así que...—

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Qué marica...—

—No es que quiera, pero todos vamos a ir, y Stan va a llevar a Wendy, así que se vería raro que yo no...—

—No pienso ir.—

—Vamos, sé que quieres...—pasó su brazo en torno a su cintura.

—No, y suéltame.—

—Di que sí.—

—No.—

—Di que sí, Cartman.—le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca.

—¡No, coño!—

—Si aceptas, tal vez te deje sentarte en mis piernas, ya que te gusta tanto siendo sincero, digo, sincera.—

—¡Vete a la mierda!—se alejó totalmente.

—Cálmate, sólo estaba bromeando.—rió.

—Está bien, iré si eso significa que dejarás de romperme las bolas con eso.—

—Genial.—

—Pero no me pases a buscar a mi casa, eso es gay.—

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Nos vemos.—se alejó, caminando en otra dirección.

—Adiós.—saludó—Carajo, ¿por qué tuve que decir tantas mariconadas?—

* * *

**Y ya está. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 de esta bizarreada, y aún no siento vergüenza de estar escribiéndola. Además, ya llegué a las 50 reviews! Gracias a todos mis adorables súbditos(?), digo, lectores por seguir la historia. Los amodoro, ñeris (por cierto, por si alguien no sabe, "ñeri" en sí significaría algo así como compañero de robos y crímenes, pero en lo cotidiano se usa más para referirse a los amigos o a las simpatías jajaja Lenguaje turro) Espero que les guste ese capítulo, creo que será jodidamente random xD!**

* * *

El viernes finalmente llegó. La fiesta en casa de Token estaba sólo a unos minutos de comenzar. Como Cartman ya había pasado toda la semana dejando en claro una otra vez que si Kyle lo pasaba a buscar se sentiría demasiado marica, éste dejó que la situación fuera al revés. Pero cuando lo vio de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, si bien tenía que disimular porque sus padres y su hermano estaban cerca, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas. Cartman usando un puto vestido de color negro. No significaba que se hubiera vestido como prostituta, todo lo contrario, se veía más decente de lo que se verían muchas chicas de 16 años. No estaba muy por encima de las rodillas, la parte de la falda era bastante suelta y, aunque no se veían puesto que también llevaba una chaqueta de jean encima, tenía breteles. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, y un broche con un pequeño moño sujetaba su cerquillo lejos de su rostro. También se había maquillado, con colores suaves y naturales, por lo que, salvo por el leve brillo labial, habría que mirar realmente muy de cerca para darse cuenta.

—Contén tus eyaculaciones mentales, judío.—bromeó, al darse cuenta de como su amigo lo miraba.

—No digas esas cosas aquí, idiota.—regañó, tratando de que su voz fuera lo más baja posible—Mis padres podrían oírte.—

—Tendrías más problemas si te vieran comiéndome con los ojos como lo estabas haciendo hace unos segundos. ¿Tan sexy soy?—

—Vámonos de una vez. No quiero que mi madre descubra que estás aquí y empiece a idolatrarte como si fueras la octava maravilla del mundo.—

—Oye, ¿tienes algún problema con mi suegra?—

—No la llames así. Andando.—salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y se dispuso a caminar a la casa de Token.

—Aj, está bien.—le siguió.

* * *

La gente rica sin duda sabe cómo organizar buenos reventones. Buena música, excelente ambientación y muchísimo alcohol. Todos bailaban y se divertían. Kenny estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con dos chicas, una rubia y otra morena, abrazándolas. Stan estaba hablando con Butters, porque Wendy se había ido al otro lado de la sala para poder conversar con sus amigas. Pero, lo verdaderamente extraño, era que Kyle y Cartman estaban parados en el medio de la pista, con todo el mundo bailando a su alrededor, besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. No sabían cómo habían llegado a eso, tal vez para hacer más creíble la mentira de ser pareja, pero una vez que comenzaron ya no pudieron detenerse. Mientras el castaño se aferraba a sus hombros hasta el punto de casi enterrarle las uñas, el judío sintió un impulso inexplicable de, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda, forzar su rodilla derecha entre sus piernas. No lo hizo con ninguna intención sexual, ni mucho menos, fue más que nada un instinto, pero el raro sonido que se le escapó a su rival fue más que suficiente para obligarlo a golpearse de cara contra la realidad de los hechos. Si antes no lo había conseguido, ahora sí que, sin lugar a dudas, se había recibido de pervertido subconsciente con honores y diploma incluidos.

—¿Qué mierda haces?—murmuró Cartman, separándose de pronto y dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, pero sin desprenderse de los hombros ajenos.

—Fue sin pensar.—contestó avergonzado, mirando en otra dirección y rezando por no sonrojarse, aunque casi pudiera sentir la sangre amontonándose en sus mejillas.

Comenzaron a imitar a los demás, bailando como si nada y prometiéndose internamente que no habrían más besos por ahora. Fue entonces cuando, de repente, la música cambió a una canción mucho más lenta. **(N/A: Para los que tengan curiosidad: "Eternal Flame"-Bangles, amo esa canción :3) **Todas las parejas se abrazaron casi automáticamente, y comenzaron a girar al ritmo de la melodía. Luego de pensarlo mucho, Kyle decidió que, después de todas las veces que se habían dado besos franceses, no sería tan perturbador y gay bailar así también. Sin meditarlo más, reunió la valentía suficiente y tomó suavemente la mano de Cartman, con intención de dirigirla al lugar dónde debía estar para el clásico baile romántico. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el otro se liberó del agarre abruptamente, mientras lo miraba como si ambos fueran cómplices de un homicidio, o algo así.

—Estoy cansado de bailar.—declaró el gordo—Voy a comer algo.—

—Pero-...—intentó decir, antes de darse cuenta de que para aquel entonces, ya estaba hablando solo.

Decidió que lo único que podía hacer era ir a buscar al resto de sus amigos.

* * *

Cartman estaba sentado en una silla, junto a la mesa de los bocadillos, comiendo cuánto podía y sin preocuparse por mantener los modales. De pronto, vio como alguien se le paraba en frente, así que levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba. Era un chico de cabello muy corto y rubio. Llevaba un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, una camisa a cuadros sobre camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de jean. Parecía mayor que él, tal vez tenía 20 años.

—Hola.—sonrió.

—Hola...—correspondió el saludo, desinteresadamente y sin dejar de comer.

—¿Te importa si me siento allí?—señaló un asiento que estaba justo al lado del suyo.

—Haz lo que quieras.—

—Gracias.—se instaló en la silla disponible—¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Erin, ¿y tú?—seguía sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Caleb.—

—Nunca te he visto en la escuela.—

—Porque estoy en la universidad. Vine aquí con unos amigos menores que yo, porque estaban invitados.—

—Oh, genial.—

—¿Quieres una cerveza?—

—Sí, por favor.—

—Ya regreso.—

* * *

Luego de unas cuantas cervezas, Cartman ya estaba bastante más desinhibido de lo normal, y no paraba de quejarse con Caleb de cosas sin importancia, mientras este fingía escuchar atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

—Y no es justo, ¿entiendes? Porque yo sigo teniendo más tetas que todas ellas.—decía.

—Entiendo...—respondió el otro.

—Todas estas mierdas me estresan tanto.—

—Me imagino.—miró hacia cada lado de la habitación para ver si alguien lo observaba—Oye, ¿quieres saber cómo hago para olvidarme de cada peso que tengo que soportar?—

—¿Cómo?—

—Sólo necesitas una de estas.—le pasó una pastilla color rosa.

—¿Qué es?—

—Una medicina para relajarse.—

Como el alcohol había hecho de las suyas, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente seguir cuestionando por qué un extraño universitario le daría a una estudiante de secundaria con 130 de pecho una pastilla tan rara. Se la llevó a la boca sin pensar.

—Sabe asqueroso.—

—Pero ya verás como todos tus problemas desaparecen.—

—¿Cuánto demora en hacer efecto?—

—Como una hora. Mientras tanto, sigamos charlando...—

* * *

El rato pasó volando, y Kyle se distrajo tanto hablando con Stan y Butters, que no volvió a pensar en dónde podría haberse metido Cartman en toda la noche.

—Oye, amigo, ¿Erin está usando un vestido negro y una chaqueta hoy?—preguntó Kenny, acercándose y acompañado por las chicas de antes.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—contestó el pelirrojo.

—Porque un tipo se la está llevando escaleras arriba en este preciso momento.—

—¡¿Qué?!—

—No te preocupes. Creo que está drogada o algo así, tus cuernos no son todavía oficiales.—

—¡Me cago en todo!—salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

—¡Wow! ¿Has notado como se marcan las venas de tus manos cuando pones tus dedos así? ¡Qué mundo tan loco!—exclamaba Cartman entusiasmado, mirándose la mano derecha, mientras usaba la otra para agarrarse del brazo de Caleb.

—Sí, muy cierto...—rodó los ojos, feliz de saber que así no podría oponer resistencia.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?—llegó una voz detrás de ellos, y ambos se giramos.

—¿Te conozco, niño?—preguntó el rubio, mirando a Kyle mientras sonreía cínicamente.

—Escucha, amigo, te lo diré sólo una vez. No la toques.—

—Tranquilízate, pequeño. Nadie la está obligando a nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a alguien más?—

—¡Es mi novia!—gritó furioso, apretando los puños.

—Bueno, cuando la encontré estaba sola. Si no estás a la altura...—

—Nos vamos.—se dirigió al castaño.

—No quiero.—respondió éste, obviamente bajo los efectos de la pastilla.

—Eric Theodore Cartman, nos vamos ahora mismo.—

—E-espera, ¿Eric? ¿Acaso... No me digas que... Por favor, no me digas que es de esas chicas que tienen...—dijo Caleb, entre confundido y aterrorizado.

—Lo siento, hermano.—río levemente Kyle, sabiendo que ganó.

—Quédatela...—se fue, resignado.

—Tienes suerte de que te haya salvado, culo gor-...—no pudo terminar la frase, porque los labios del otro lo interrumpieron sin previo aviso.

—¡Gracias, pequeño monstruo! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...—se separó y lo abrazó contra su pecho, casi asfixiándolo.

—N-no puedo respirar...—trató de liberarse.

—Perdón.—lo dejó ir, sólo para volver a besarlo.

* * *

—¡Vamos todos!—gritó Cartman, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, desde la cima de una mesa de café, simulando tocar un solo de guitarra mientras la música seguía sonando.

Todos aplaudían y aclamaban, haciéndolo el centro de atención. No era como si verdaderamente tuviera talento, sino más bien que, en una fiesta llena de adolescentes deseosos de emborracharse, una joven alcoholizada bailando, no podía ser ignorada. Se puso de pie y siguió sujetando su pequeño bolso de mano, como si fuera un micrófono.

—_I'm burning through the sky, yeah! Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I'm travelling at the speed of light. I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!—_cantaba a un volumen insoportablemente alto, señalando a Kyle en la última frase.

El aludido sólo atinó a tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo del espacio libre en torno al que la multitud había formado un círculo, antes de que pudiera terminar el show.

—¿Qué pasa?—se quejó infantilmente.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa, te vas a acostar a dormir y mañana vas a hacer un monumento en mi honor por la humillación y las pérdidas de virginidades que te he ahorrado esta noche.—explicó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Aguafiestas.—

* * *

—_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause god makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way!—_seguía cantando, mientras caminaba por la calle junto a Kyle, saltando y bailando sin parar.

—Cartman, por favor, cierra la boca ya.—se llevó las manos al rostro, harto de escucharlo.

—No seas tan aburrido. No sabes divertirte.—

—Sé divertirme, pero no tengo por qué soportar este tipo de tortura.—

—¿Tortura?—

—Tortura, eso dije.—

Hubo un hermoso momento de silencio por unos pocos segundos.

—Judío, ¿qué dices si vamos detrás de esos arbustos y tenemos sexo?—guiñó.

—¿Qué carajo fue lo que te dio ese hijo de puta?—tratando de mantener la distancia

—¡Oye, muñeca, enséñanos las tetas!—gritaron unos tipos que estaban sentados en la acera de enfrente.

—¡Está bien!—respondió el castaño, agitando el brazo como saludo y quitándose la chaqueta.

—Cartman, ¿qué mierda se supone que haces?—dijo Kyle, y volvió a colocar la prenda en su lugar, obligándolo a seguir caminando—Diablos, tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de que termines follando en un callejón o algo así.—

—¿Follar en un callejón? ¡Buena idea! Vamos.—

—¡No! Apresúrate, necesitas dormir ya.—

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te pongas así.—empezó a saltar, bailar y cantar de nuevo—_Ooo, there ain't no other way. Baby, I was born this way. Baby, I was born this way!—_

—No puedo creer la cantidad de veces que lo he dicho en sólo un mes, pero... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?—

* * *

—Llegamos.—anunció, forzándolo a sentarse en su cama—Acuéstate. Yo dormiré en el sofá.—

Cuando se giró y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero alguien aferrándose a su brazo y haciéndolo volver a mirar hacia atrás lo detuvo.

—Judío, espera.—

—¿Qué necesitas?—

—N-necesito que... Quiero que nosotros... Ya sabes.—admitió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Cartman, no.—

—Sí.—le apretó más el brazo, tratando de atraerlo hacia él.

—No.—volvió a aclarar, intentando alejarse.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque mi vagina se parece a Chuthulu?—

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Si hago esto, jamás me perdonarás.—

—Pero si te estoy dando permiso.—

—Culón, cantaste "Don't stop me now" en el medio de la fiesta, casi te dejas follar por un desconocido y estuviste a punto de mostrarles las tetas a un grupo de vagabundos. No voy a tomar en serio nada de lo que digas en ese estado.—

—Pero, Kyle...—hizo que llevara una mano a su hombro, llegando a deslizar un poco el bretel del vestido—Quiero.—

—Cartman, escúchame...—

—Y tú también quieres. ¿Cierto?—sin dejar de obligarlo a mantener la mano en esa posición, condujo sus dedos a su nuca, acercándolo.

—No puedo hacerte esto.—murmuró.

—Claro que puedes.—lo forzó a aproximar más el rostro a su cuello.

—Déjame irme.—empezaba a respirar con dificultad, tratando de ignorar el aroma de su perfume.

—Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, podrías empujarme e irte cuando quisieras. Pero no quieres.—

—Tienes razón...—casi por instinto, le dio un pequeño beso en la zona.

—Ah...—no pudo evitar gemir.

Ese sonido, por segunda vez en toda la noche, lo devolvió al mundo real. Quien lo estaba presionando para hacer eso, no era Cartman. Al menos no el verdadero. Lo que estaba hablando era lo que fuera que el imbécil de Caleb le hubiera dado. Así que, su consciencia, lo obligó a dejar las cosas allí y alejarse, colocando el tirante del vestido de nuevo en su lugar.

—Dame permiso cuando estés sobrio. Buenas noches.—abandonó la habitación.

—No, espera... ¡No puedes dejarme así, judío de mierda!—se quejó, enojado.

Todo fue inútil. Ya nadie estaba allí para escucharlo.

—¡Ámameeeeeh!—

* * *

**Cartman drogado es adorable, admítanlo :3! Este es uno de esos capítulos que tuve en mente desde que empecé el fanfic, es tranquilizador finalmente dejarlo ir. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Al fin estoy de regreso. No he podido actualizar últimamente, pero es que estaba sin Internet y he pasado por unos días bastante difíciles. Everything is ok now, bitches :D Espero que les guste el capítulo, ñeris :3**

* * *

—Carajo, la cabeza me da vueltas. Necesito un café.—anunció Cartman con la voz casi quebrada, el cabello despeinado y la mirada ojerosa.

—Sírvete.—dijo Kyle, hamacándose levemente en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

La luz matutina que se filtraba entre las cortinas le resultaba casi cegadora al castaño. Estaba terriblemente cansado, no recordaba ni cómo había llegado a su casa y las pocas memorias se codificaban como breves lapsos de escenas borrosas, confusas y sin ninguna conexión aparente entre sí, dentro de su mente. No podía imaginarse que clase de cerveza salida de las entrañas del infierno habían servido en esa fiesta, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía intención de volver a beber alcohol por un buen tiempo. Se dirigió a la parte de la mesada sobre la que estaba la jarra con el café y se sirvió un poco. En lugar de irse a sentar a la mesa, como sería lo previsto, simplemente se quedó allí.

Kyle no podía explicarse por qué no podía parar de mirar. Cartman estaba recargando su espalda contra la pared, dirigiendo la vista a otra dirección. Estaba descalzo y no llevaba pantalones, sólo una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande (probablemente era su ropa original y no de mujer), que llegaba a cubrirle apenas los muslos, y hacía que sus piernas parecieran infinitas. Los rayos del sol, que tanto se esforzaba por evitar que acariciaran su rostro, le daba a sus ojos un tono dorado. El pelirrojo se preguntó cuántas personas habían tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así, e inmediatamente se sintió estúpido, porque sabía la respuesta. Él era el único. No pudo contener una leve sonrisa ante eso, que se fue tan rápido como vino, ya que, tan pronto como Cartman se llevó el primer sorbo de café a la boca, su expresión se tornó una de asco y escupió lo poco que había tragado.

—¡¿Qué mierda le pusiste a esta cosa?!—gritó.

—Nada.—contestó, indiferente.

—¿Nada? ¿Eres idiota? Le falta azúcar.—

—Soy diabético.—

—¿Y yo tengo la culpa? ¿Acaso quieres matarme, judío estúpido?—

—No seas tan marica y siéntate a desayunar, culo gordo.—

—Carajo, ¿qué diablos pasó anoche?—suspiró, pasándose la mano por la cara e ignorando la orden.

—No tengo idea. Casi te dejas follar por un desconocido.—

—Empiezo a pensar que el tal Caleb quería emborracharme para llevarme a la cama...—

—¿Tú crees?—rodó los ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica.

—Sé que suena estúpido, pero me invitó demasiadas cervezas, y luego me ofreció una pastilla para "calmar el estrés"...—

—¿Una pastilla?—su tono se volvió mucho más serio, y quizás hasta asustado.

—Sí. Pero bueno, supongo que...—

—¿Recuerdas cómo era esa pastilla?—

—Se veía bastante rara. Era color rosa y tenía un sabor horrible. Me dijo que no la masticara y que en poco tiempo me sentiría mejor.—

—Cartman, en serio eres demasiado inocente a veces.—

—¿Por qué?—

—El cabrón te dio éxtasis.—

—¡¿Éxtasis?!—

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza que el tipo quería aprovecharse de ti desde un principio. Tienes que dejar de ser tan confiado.—

—¡Estaba ebrio!—

—Pero... Escucha, tuviste suerte. Es una droga muy fuerte y no todo el mundo la resiste, pudiste haber caído en coma.—

—Creo que habría preferido caer en coma, ahora me siento terrible.—

—No digas pendejadas.—

—Es que estoy tan cansado...—

Se dirigió a una ventana, para tomar algo de aire fresco y tratar de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del día, pero cuando vio su reflejo en el cristal, se aterrorizó. Tenía una mancha roja cerca del hombro. No era muy fuerte, pero ahí estaba, y le resultaba asqueroso saber que había dejado que un hombre le hiciera eso.

—Mira lo que me hizo el hijo de puta.—se quejó, tocando la marca.

Kyle pasó saliva, mientras sentía cómo se le caía el alma a los pies al escuchar la frase y ver a lo que se refería. Caleb jamás se había acercado al cuello de Cartman.

—Um... Qué bastardo, ¿no? Heh.—rió nerviosamente, frotándose la nuca con la palma de la mano.

—¿Te pasa algo?—se giró arqueando una ceja, al darse cuenta de cómo había cambiado su voz.

—N-no, nada, ¿por qué?—

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?—

—¿Por qué supones que yo sé algo de algo?—

—Porque tu cara está del mismo color que tu asqueroso afro-judío ahora mismo.—

—¡No es cierto!—

—Sí lo es, y más vale que hables o voy a sacarte los secretos a patadas en las bolas.—se notaba que hablaba en serio.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré todo.—susurró, sabiendo que, sin importar las circunstancias, no podría defenderse físicamente de una "chica".

—Estoy escuchando.—se cruzó de brazos.

—El tipo universitario no te hizo esa marca...—reconoció, tratando de mantener su rostro lo más oculto posible debido a la vergüenza.

—¿No?—

—En lo absoluto...—tomó una gran bocanada de aire—Fui yo.—

—¿Disculpa?—cuestionó, esforzándose por no creerle a sus oídos mientras casi escupe todo el café que, muy a su pesar por la falta de azúcar, estaba bebiendo.

—Te traje hasta aquí de madrugada para asegurarme de que no te dejaras violar en el camino. T-tú... Te me ofreciste. Tú querías.—sentía cómo su humillación aumentaba con cada maldita palabra.

—Dime que es una broma, tiene que ser una broma... ¿P-por qué?—negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, ruborizándose y aborreciéndose a sí mismo por haber aceptado la estúpida pastilla.

—No es nada personal. Yo... No he tocado una chica en meses, Cartman. N-no pude...—

—¡Eso no es una puta excusa! ¡No hay excusa para esto! ¡Estás enfermo!—

—No estoy enfermo, tengo 16 años. ¿Entiendes? Nunca nadie había...—

—Mira, ni siquiera me importa lo que haya dicho. Estaba drogado, ¿de acuerdo? D-R-O-G-A-D-O.—

—¡Lo sé! Justamente por eso no fui más allá.—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Te dije que no me aprovecharía de la situación. Que no iba a tocarte, tú eras el que insistía.—

—No te creo.—

—¿Tienes alguna otra marca? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te cuesta caminar? No, entonces créeme.—

—Eso no importa. Mira esto.—señaló al pequeño círculo rojo en su cuello—¿Cómo me explicas esto, eh? ¿No te aprovecharías de la situación? Eres un mentiroso, y si no hiciste nada más era porque no querías que te matara a la mañana siguiente, no porque no seas una sucia y pervertida rata judía.—

—Escúchame...—

—Si estás caliente jálatela, o consigue una puta. Lo que sea, pero sólo porque soy una chica, muy bien dotada por cierto, a la que estás ayudando, no implica que me convierta en tu muñeca inflable personal mientras estoy ebrio, ¿está claro?—

—S-sí. Lo sien-...—

—Ahora te doy cinco segundos para escapar. Si valoras tu vida los usarás con sabiduría.—

—Pero...—

—Uno.—

—Cartman, puedo explicártelo todo...—

—Dos.—

—Yo nunca quise...—

—Tres.—

—Jamás te habría hecho algo así...—

—Cuatro.—

—Me dijiste que...—

—Cuatro y medio.—

—Me voy.—se levantó de la mesa, salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera, saltó la cerca del patio y no paró de correr hasta llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación con seguro.

* * *

El lunes, Cartman apareció en la escuela con una gruesa bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, sintió una mano tocando su hombro desde atrás, y se dio vuelta.

—¿Y eso?—sonrió Wendy, señalando a la prenda nueva.

—¿Eso qué?—intentó hacerse el desentendido.

—La bufanda. Nunca te había visto usar una.—

—Oh, hace un poco de frío hoy.—

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas?—extendió los brazos, tratando de quitársela.

—¡Nada!—le pegó un manotazo para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Erin Cartson, soy tu única e inigualable amiga, así que será mejor que me digas ahora mismo qué es estás escondiéndome.—

—Aj, está bien.—se sacó la bufanda, y rodó los ojos al ver como los de la pelinegra se abrían como platos mientras inhalaba aire felizmente sorprendida.

—¡Serás puta!—se rió.

—¡No lo soy! Ahora déjame en paz.—

—¡Chicas, tienen que ver esto!—llamó al resto de sus amigas, tomándolo de las muñecas para que no se cubriera.

No tardaron en acercarse todas, ansiosas por ver qué era lo que pasaba. Cartman no podía entender la emoción, si hasta hace unos días le odiaban por el asunto del equipo. Las mujeres podían ser insoportablemente bipolares a veces.

—¡Oh, por Dios!—exclamó Heidi, sin disimular un tono algo burlón.

—Un trabajo bien hecho, debo admitir.—aprobó Bebe, queriendo ver más de cerca—¿Kyle es el responsable de esta obra de arte, quizás?—

—Ese no es tu asun-...—quiso decir.

—Obviamente fue Kyle.—interrumpió Red—Vaya, nuestra pequeña imbécil está creciendo.—

—¡No me llames imbécil, perra!—

—Oye, cálmate. Sólo estoy bromeando.—

—Me cago en tus bromas.—

Siguieron riéndose un rato más, antes de irse cada una por su lado. Wendy fue la única que quedó.

—Erin, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?—preguntó, casi en susurro.

—Um, claro, supongo.—

—Acompáñame.—le tomó del brazo y lo condujo a un salón vacío, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ambos se sentaron sobre el escritorio del profesor, mirando al suelo.

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.—murmuró ella, casi sonando avergonzada.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—E-es que creo que soy...—dirigió la mirada a todas direcciones y bajó la voz aún más—Les-bia-na.—

Cartman tragó saliva, visiblemente impactado.

—Eh... Tengo novio, o eso creo... Además...—

—Tranquila. No es por ti, si eso te preocupa.—sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? Pensé que Bebe era tu mejor amiga...—

—Erin, es ella.—

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Me di cuenta el viernes. Stan besaba muy bien, sabía dónde tocar, pero yo... No podía parar de pensar en Bebe. Quería creer que estaba con ella.—

—Dios mío...—

—No sé si es algo especial, o simple atracción. Sé que Bebe es hermosa, no necesito ser lesbiana para darme cuenta. Pero no quisiera sacrificar un noviazgo de años por una calentura adolescente...—

—Ah, ya veo.—

—Por eso necesito tu ayuda.—

—¿Eh?—

—Quizás tú estuviste demasiado ocupada dejando que Kyle te hiciera marcas en el cuello, pero por si no te enteraste, esa misma noche algunos de nuestro salón jugamos al juego de la botella.—

—¿Y?—

—Me tocó besar a Bebe. Creo que eso es lo que más me confunde. ¿Sabes ese momento en las películas en el que el mundo parece desaparecer y simplemente te dejas llevar? Así fue, exactamente. Me da miedo que simplemente lo haya disfrutado tanto porque sabe besar, y no porque haya algo más. Así que tengo que pedirte un favor importante.—

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Dime.—

—Bésame.—

—¿Disculpa?—

—No me malentiendas. No siento nada por ti, es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo. Quiero saber si lo que sentí cuando besé a Bebe, lo puedo sentir con cualquier chica que me bese sin importar lo demás. Quiero saber si debo dejar a Stan e ir en serio con ella.—

—Dame 15 dólares y lo hago.—

—¡¿15 dólares?! Jódete, oportunista. Pensé que éramos amigas.—estuvo a punto de irse.

—Puedo dejártelo en 10.—

Ella lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

—¿Cinco?—

—Uno.—

—Tres.—

—Trato hecho.—

Se dieron la mano para cerrar el pacto. Ambos aspiraron una gran bocanada de aire y comenzaron a acercarse. Pero, en el momento en el que sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse, Cartman retrocedió un poco lenta y casi imperceptiblemente. No entendía por qué exactamente, pero eso ya no le parecía buena idea. No obstante, no tenía pensado quedarse sin sus tres dólares, así que se armó de valor para hacer algo que pensó que jamás volvería a hacer, y se besaron. Corto, superficial y casi desgradable sería poco para describir aquello. Cualquier persona normal le echaría la culpa a que era el primer intento, pero no querían intentarlo de nuevo.

—No sentí nada.—reconoció la pelinegra.

—Yo tampoco.—suspiró.

—Supongo que eso significa que...—dijeron al unísono.

Cinco segundos de silencio. Era obvio que para Wendy aquello simbolizaba el hecho de que su atracción por Bebe era algo más, hasta el punto de que era la única chica a la que podía besar. Pero... ¿qué significaba para él?

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó ella, al darse cuenta de que su "amiga" había dicho lo mismo.

—Que... Te gusta esa guarra, ¿no?—

—Eso parece.—

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—

—Stan merece ser feliz con una chica que realmente lo ame... Y yo me merezco ser feliz con alguien a quien realmente ame. Así que lo más sensato sería romper con él. ¿Crees que sea buena idea?—

—Haz lo que quieras, me tengo que ir.—volvió a acomodarse la bufanda.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?—

—Sí. Tengo que ir a hablar con... una conocida.—se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Oye, muchas gracias por ayudarme.—

—Como sea, agradéceme cuando tengas los tres dólares. Nos vemos.—

* * *

Chloe estaba sentada en el césped del patio de la escuela, con el rostro prácticamente hundido en un libro. De pronto, sintió que alguien la forzaba a bajarlo, y miró hacia arriba, con expresión molesta.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Cartman?—cuestionó, ofendida por la interrupción—Si me saco bajo este parcial...—

—Tu parcial me puede chupar las tetas. Devuélveme mi cuerpo.—ordenó, secamente y casi levantando la voz.

—¿Y esa bufanda? ¿Hay algo que quieras esconder?—

—¡No me cambies el tema! Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no pienso pasar otro día sin tener mi mercancía en su lugar.—

—Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada. Te quedarás así hasta que pasen los tres meses. Tranquilo, ya pasó el primero, sólo quedan dos. Seguro que puedes esperar un poco más.—

—Esto no puede esperar, puta.—

—Pero, ¿qué te pasó? Te comenté lo del plazo para que se rompiera el hechizo y parecías haberlo aceptado. ¿Ocurre algo más que el simple hecho de que quieras volver a ser tú?—

—¡Por supuesto que no!—

—¿En serio? Yo creo que sí.—

—Te equivocas.—

—Soy una especie de "bruja", como siempre dices. No me equivoco en estas cosas.—

—...—

—Ahora, dime cuál es el problema.—

—Besé a una chica...—

—¿Y?—

—Y sentí asco.—

—¿Sentiste asco?—

—Mucho. Y también... Kyle dice que anoche me le ofrecí estando drogado.—

—¿En serio?—soltó una risa.

—Sí, y no te rías.—

—¡Pero es que eso no tiene sentido!—exclamó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por supuesto que no. Así que...—

—Gordo, en verdad no lo tiene. Se supone que el hechizo sólo te haría una chica físicamente y te haría entender lo difícil que es lidiar con ciertas cosas. Es decir, cambiaría tu cuerpo, no tu mente, y mucho menos tu orientación sexual.—

—Bueno, seguramente le añadiste demasiadas ancas de sapo, sacrificaste al gato negro equivocado o lo que sea, porque...—

—No tienes idea de nada. Sé que hice todo bien, estoy segura de eso.—

—Puta emo, piensa por favor, es de vida o muerte. Algo tiene que haber salido mal...—la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco.

—Nada salió mal, y no me toques.—

—Entonces tienes que revertirlo.—la dejó ir.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que son tres...—

—Me importan una mierda los putos tres meses. Busca una forma de volverme a la normalidad.—

—Está bien. No creo que el hechizo tenga algo que ver con esto, pero si te sirve de consuelo fingiré que me conmoviste y trataré de encontrar otra manera.—

—¿En serio?—

—Sí. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tengas razón y ser mujer te esté convirtiendo en gay...—se levantó del césped cerrando su libro y empezó a caminar.

—Por supuesto que toda esta estupidez es por esa mier-...—

—O puede que quizás no te guste almorzar en la selva negra tanto como pensabas.—sonrió cínicamente y se alejó por completo.

—¡No soy un maldito marica!—

* * *

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Dios, el beso entre "Erin" y Wendy quedó super choto, no me culpen, odio demasiado Candy en cualquiera de sus formas como para escribir bien algo así. De hecho, me juré a mí misma que JAMÁS incluiría ni la más mínima dosis de Candy en mis fanfics xD! No estoy inspirada, pero espero que les haya gustado. Hasta otra :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sí, soy yo de nuevo. Como es fin de semana puedo permitirme actualizar, así que bleh. Consideré que ya habían esperado demasiado (?) Espero que les guste este capítulo :D**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos podía entender que hacían sentados en el suelo, a orillas del lago Starks, completamente solos y mirando las estrellas. Simplemente habían acordado verse ahí, sin hacer preguntas, para hablar sobre nada en especial. No sabían por qué esa ridícula necesidad de encontrarse precisamente en ese lugar, a la media noche. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de fingir ser pareja. Nadie estaba allí para verlos, no tenían por qué aparentar. No existían motivos lógicos por los que pudieran estar en esa situación. Pero lo estaban. Diciendo banalidades sin mucha conexión entre ellas, riéndose por idioteces, cambiando de tema cada cinco segundos y arrojando piedras al agua, como si fuera una competencia de vida o muerte. Por suerte, el tema de lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta de Token no había vuelto a ser tocado. Habían pasado de eso, actuado como siempre, y Kyle no podía sentirse más agradecido por ello. Sabía que si Cartman quisiera, podría hacerlo sentir como una especie de violador despiadado abusador de chicas inocentes y drogadas, o algo así.

—Oye, judío.—dijo el castaño, de repente.

—¿Qué?—

—No soy idiota, sé que sigues pensando en lo de la fiesta.—

—Casi me asesinas a la mañana siguiente, ¿qué esperabas?—

—Bueno, sobre eso... Quiero que sepas que te perdono.—

—¿Que me perdonas?—cuestionó indignado, casi gritando.

—Supongo que lo entiendo. Sé que soy una persona con mucho atractivo y es casi imposible resistirse. Así que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.—

—¡No tienes nada que perdonarme, narcisista de mierda! ¡No eres tan especial!—

—¿Y qué carajo es esto?—se bajó un poco el cuello del abrigo para volver a mostrar la marca.

—Sólo fue un momento de debilidad.—

—¿Un momento de debilidad? Genial, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez algún día de estos violas a alguien por un "momento de debilidad".—

—¡No tiene nada que ver con ser un violador! Tampoco es como si fuera a saltarle encima a cualquier chica que aparezca.—

—¿Eso significa que no soy cualquier chica?—

—Ni siquiera eres una chica.—se sonrojó levemente, tratando de desviar la conversación de la metida de pata que había cometido sin darse cuenta.

—¿Soy importante?—

—Maravilloso, ahora tratas de hacerme parecer marica.—

—Yo no dije nada, tú eres el que dice todo.—

—Ese es tu problema. Crees que eres el centro del universo de todo el mundo, porque eso es lo que quieres. Lo siento, Cartman, pero no eres especial. De hecho, no tienes el encanto suficiente como para que alguien realmente quiera abusar de ti. Seguro el idiota de Caleb fue a lo primero que encontró.—

—¿No tengo encanto? ¡Por favor, mírame!—

—Tienes piernas largas, tetas grandes y facciones bonitas. Atributos superficiales que no tienen nada que ver con tener encanto.—

—Es suficiente para mí.—

—Puedes hacer que un tipo quiera metertela si usas ropa que disimule lo que tiene que disimular y mueves mucho las pestañas. Pero, yendo al caso, se irá tratando de no hacer ruido antes de que despiertes.—

—Kyle, no entiendes nada, ¿de acuerdo? No se trata de enamorar a un imbécil que regale flores y chocolates el día de San Valentín. Es sobre lograr que todos los idiotas que creen que podrían conseguir algo de mí hagan todo lo que yo les diga. No me hace falta una personalidad increíble o actuar como una dama sofisticada. Sólo tengo que cruzar las piernas un par de veces, guiñar un ojo, mostrar el escote, darles esperanza, y tendré al mundo a mis pies. Lo único que hago es manipular a la gente, lo mismo que he hecho desde que tengo memoria, pero ahora tengo más armas para hacerlo. No me interesa que un "hombre de verdad" se fije en mí, porque no soy un marica. Ni bien vuelva a la normalidad, seré el mismo de siempre. No tengo una forma de ser perfecta ni mucho menos, pero tengo vagina, y es todo lo que me hace falta.—

—Eres básicamente una prostituta que no se acuesta con nadie, culón.—no entendía por qué admitir algo tan obvio como eso, lo hacía sentirse algo decepcionado.

—Puede que lo sea. Pero conseguí que mi peor enemigo tuviera que usar el pretexto de "No me voy a aprovechar si estás drogado" para tener una razón lógica para no follarme. Así que soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.—se puso de pie—Y sólo necesito mis piernas largas, mis tetas grandes y mis facciones bonitas, como tú dices.—

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, se fue, como si nada.

* * *

—Ya sé como revertirlo.—sonrió Chloe, recargándose en su casillero.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Cartman.

—El hechizo. Encontré la forma de devolverte tu cuerpo antes de que pase el tiempo indicado.—

—¡¿Cómo?!—gritó entusiasmado.

—Primero que nada, tengo que decirte que es un hecho; en principio, tu orientación sexual no puede cambiar en lo absoluto. Así que si ya no te interesan las chicas, no puedes culparme a mí.—

—Habla ahora.—empezaba a impacientarse.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Sucede que hay un antiguo conjuro que es capaz de anular todo este asunto, y hacer que vuelvas a ser un chico. Sólo hay un pequeñísimo detalle...—

—¿Qué detalle?—

—Es magia negra.—

—No me importa lo jodido que sea, hazlo.—

—Escucha. El problema es que es muy peligroso usar este tipo de magia negra con chicas puras.—

—¿Chicas puras?—

—Vírgenes, quiero decir.—

—Bueno, yo no soy virgen.—

—Excelente chiste, gordo. Cuéntame otro.—

—¡No lo soy!—

—Oh, es cierto que Patty Nelson le dijo a toda la escuela que tenías el pene pequeño...—soltó una risita.

—¡Mi pene no es pequeño! Y si lo fuera, no hay forma de que esa puta pueda saberlo, porque nunca me acosté con ella.—

—Pero acababas de decirme que no eras virgen.—

—¡No lo soy! Simplemente perdí mi virginidad con otra chica.—

—¿Qué chica? ¿La señorita Lopez?—

—¡De acuerdo, lo admito! Soy virgen, y no tengo por qué avergonzarme, ¡¿está jodidamente claro?!—

—Por supuesto que está claro. Pero sería muy irresponsable usar el conjuro de magia negra con una virgen. Todo el mundo lo sabe, las consecuencias serían terribles.—

—Me importan una mierda las consecuencias. Esta estupidez me está haciendo marica.—

—Ya te dije que no es posi-...—

—¡Pues te equivocas! Así que haz esa cosa de magia negra y devuélveme mi salchicha.—

—¡No lo haré! Sería como vender nuestras almas al diablo o algo así.—

—Entonces, ¿para qué coño me lo dijiste?—

—Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es perder tu virginidad y tendrás tu cuerpo de nuevo. Es eso, o seguir esperando.—

—No puedo esperar...—

—¿Puedo sugerir algo?—

—Adelante.—

—Ten sexo con Kyle.—

—¡¿Qué?!—la tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y la zarandeó sin el más mínimo cuidado—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Me escuchas, zorra? ¡No lo vuelvas a decir!—

—¡Suéltame, idiota!—le pegó una patada en la entrepierna.

—¡Hija de puta!—la dejó ir—No entiendo nada, soy mujer, debería ser inmune a estas cosas.—

—¿Creías que a solo los hombres puede dolerles una patada en los bajos?—

—¡Sí!—

—Imbécil...—rodó los ojos—Lo que trataba de decirte es que si te le ofreciste a Kyle estando drogado y él te rechazó por eso, tal vez estando sobrio...—

—¡No voy a acostarme con él!—

—No lo hagas si no quieres. Pero creo que sería mucho mejor que salir a la calle a buscar un tipo que te la meta. Al menos a él lo conoces.—

—Preferiría dejarme follar por un extraño, antes que darle a esa rata judía la satisfacción de llevarme a la cama.—

—Um, sabes que tampoco eres precisamente Megan Fox, ¿cierto?—

—Me da lo mismo. Puedo esperar.—

—¿Seguro? Digo, no quiero parecer cruel, pero, ¿qué tan gay crees que puedas llegar a ser después de dos meses más en ese cuerpo? Apenas pasó uno, y ya te da asco besar chicas.—

—¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! Me acostaré con ese marica si eso significa que puedes anular el hechizo.—

—Me parece bien.—

—Tengo que irme.—empezó a caminar para llegar a tiempo a su próxima clase, totalmente furioso.

Después de todo lo que le había dicho a Kyle sobre cómo le gusta aprovecharse del hecho de gustarle a los hombres, seguramente éste se negaría rotundamente a hacerlo con él. Porque sí, también era aprovecharse. Sólo pensaba hacerlo para que el conjuro fuera posible. No se le ocurrió razonar que, en el supuesto caso de que el hechizo no lo estuviera convirtiendo en marica, el hecho de acostarse con un chico sí que lo haría. Pero lo único que quería era volver a ser él, aunque eso significaría que, si las chicas seguían dándole asco, ya no tendría nada a lo que culpar. Realmente estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio y a pasar por cualquier cosa, con tal de no seguir siendo mujer. Incluso si debía hacer algo tan asqueroso como dejar que un judío lo desvirgara. Dicho así, sonaba tremendamente gay, tal vez lo era. Tal vez, la situación no le generaba tanto rechazo como quería creer, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Chloe volvió a sonreír petulante, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta. Dejando escapar otra risa casi imperceptible, murmuró "Pobre idiota. Para considerarse a sí mismo la mente criminal más grande del mundo, la verdad es que se cree cualquier tontería".

* * *

**Si no idolatran a Chloe tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora, significa que la escribí como el culo. Sí, el imbécil de Cartman va a convencer a Kyle de que se lo folle por algo que ni siquiera era en serio x3! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo nuevo! Ya saben que le tengo mucho cariño a este fanfic, así que trato de actualizar seguido en la medida de lo posible. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

—Necesito más práctica.—comentó Cartman, sentado en su cama, mirando al suelo y algo nervioso.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Kyle, acomodándose a su lado aunque ya estaba a punto de irse.

—Ya sabes, los besos, necesito más práctica.—

—¿A qué viene eso, culón?—

—No lo sé. Creo que la gente empieza a sospechar que todo es una farsa.—mintió.

—Espera, ¿alguien te dijo algo o qué?—

—No, pero se nota que...—

—Estás siendo paranoico. Todos se están tragando el cuento completamente, incluso los chicos.—

—Sí, pero...—

—¿Qué tramas?—

—¡No tramo nada!—

—Entonces, ¿por qué de repente estás a la defensiva?—

—¡No estoy a la defensiva!—

—Sí lo estás. Me voy, se hace tarde.—

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Sólo había una oportunidad para hacer el último intento, al menos esa noche.

—Quiero que me beses, Kyle.—anunció, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar que todo era una pesadilla.

—¿Eh?—palideció, impactado.

—M-me gusta besarte, quiero hacerlo de verdad.—

—Yo... Uh... ¡No me gustan esas bromas, culo gordo!—se retiró, cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

* * *

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Estábamos bien!—decía Stan, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa sin parar de llorar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—consultó Kenny.

—Que estaba enamorada de alguien más. No lo entiendo, éramos la pareja perfecta.—golpeó la mesa de la cafetería en la que se encontraban—Erin, tú eres su amiga, ¿te dijo algo sobre esto?—

—Me pareció que sí, pero no estoy segura...—confesó, frotándose la nuca y casi llegando a sentirse culpable.

—Por favor, cuéntame. Necesito saber.—

—Digamos que Wendy es... ¿Sabes de esas chicas que se cortan el cabello, juegan al golf y visten camisas a cuadros? Bueno, básicamente eso.—

—No... No me digas que... ¿Es lesbiana?—

—Oye, es un poco machista asumir que le gustan los coños sólo porque mencioné esas características, ¿no crees?—

—Pero... ¡Ella estaba conmigo! ¿Cómo es posible?—

—Stan, siendo honestos, tampoco eres así de atractivo, ¿sabes?—

—¡Ya basta, Cartman!—interrumpió Kyle, sin razonarlo ni un segundo.

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos. Claramente, lo había dicho sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta, no sabía como salir del pozo que él mismo había cavado de una forma tan estúpida. Miró en todas direcciones, como si algún punto específico de la cafetería fuera a decirle cómo salvarse.

—¿Q-quién es Cartman?—preguntó el aludido, tratando de mostrarse desentendido, como si todo hubiera sido una simple confusión de nombres sin ningún sentido específico.

—Es un amigo nuestro.—explicó Kenny—Ahora está de viaje con su madre.—

—Oh, ya veo.—

Por suerte, la conversación terminó allí, y siguieron almorzando sin más incidentes.

* * *

—¿Puedes dejar de hacerle sexo oral a la comida? Es asqueroso.—protestó el pelirrojo, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

—No le hago sexo oral a la comida, judío estúpido.—siguió devorando el helado que tenía en la mano.

—Sí lo haces. El heladero se te quedó viendo como si fueras una actriz porno.—

—Bueno, cada quien interpreta las cosas como quiere.—hizo una pausa—Deja de fingir que te desagrada.—

—¡Es obvio que me desagrada!—se sonrojó.

—Claro... Como digas.—se acercó un poco más, sonriendo lascivamente—¿Sabes? No tienes idea de cómo soy de verdad cuando hago eso.—se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¡Te dije que dejes de joder con esas cosas! ¡No es gracioso!—se alejó rápidamente.—Además, no creo que hagas eso muy seguido, después de todo, te dan asco los maricas, ¿no? ¿O tus actitudes de puta aprovechadora ya llegaron a esos niveles?—

—¡Por supuesto que no soy un marica! Y tampoco soy una puta aprovechadora, sólo sé cómo mover a la gente a mi antojo.—

—Pues eso no va a pasar conmigo. Así que ve a seducir o lo que sea a idiotas que no sean yo, mujerzuela.—se retiró, enojado.

—Carajo...—susurró más para sus adentros que para el público, una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba solo—Si quiero que este pendejo caiga en la trampa y la puta emo pueda volverme a la normalidad, voy a necesitar ayuda.—

* * *

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que tú y Kyle aún no lo han hecho?—preguntó Wendy asombrada, invitándole a entrar a la habitación.

—Ya te dije que no.—respondió de mala gana, ingresando al cuarto y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Pero, esa marca...—se acomodó a su lado y le señaló el cuello.

—Sólo es una marca, no pasamos a mayores.—

—Aw, mi pequeña zorra histérica está creciendo...—

—¡No me llames zorra histérica, perra!—

—Bueno, lo siento, no te ofendas. Escucha...—se detuvo a mitad de frase cuando oyó el timbre sonar—Debe ser Bebe, ella sabe más de estas cosas.—

Se apresuró a salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta. Habían pasado dos días desde que se había sincerado con ella, y por suerte, era recíproco, aunque trataban de mantenerlo en secreto. Así que, ni bien se vieron, se besaron en señal de saludo. No tardaron en volver a subir, y sentarse junto a Cartman.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Erin?—bromeó la rubia.

—Quiere hacerlo con Kyle.—aclaró Wendy, como si la pregunta fuera dirigida a ella.

—Oh, ya veo... ¿Y cuál es el problema?—

—Que Kyle debe ser el mojigato más grande del mundo.—dijo el castaño, en tono de queja.

—¿No está listo?—

—Ni siquiera ese es el problema. Ya no sé cómo insinuarle al pobre imbécil que estoy preparada.—

—De acuerdo, déjame ver, ¿qué has intentado?—

—He sido lo más puta posible, no hay forma de que no se dé cuenta. Pero no me cree.—

—Entiendo. Mira, ¿no se te ocurrió tratar de otro modo?—

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?—

—Conozco a Kyle desde que éramos niños, y sé perfectamente que así no funciona. No con él.—

—Ve al grano.—

—Seducirlo no servirá, porque él nunca piensa con la cabeza equivocada. Si quieres que lo hagan, entonces siéntate con él y háblale.—

—¿Hablarle? ¿Ese es tu gran consejo?—

—Creo que es buena idea.—interrumpió la pelinegra—Dile exactamente cómo te sientes, sin palabrería barata y con absoluta sinceridad.—

—Pensará que estoy bromeando, como siempre.—

—Estoy convencida de que si eres honesta, no tendrá dudas.—

—Ya veo...—

* * *

Los dos estaban jugando videojuegos, totalmente solos. Kenny y Butters estaban ocupados (haciendo quién sabe qué), y Stan estaba en una fase de depresión que lo hacía simple y llanamente insoportable, así que ni se habían molestado en invitarlo. Ya habían acabado seis latas de cerveza, e iban por más. Demás está decir que ya ni siquiera tenían los reflejos para jugar como corresponde.

—Creo que no deberíamos seguir bebiendo.—advirtió Kyle.

—No seas mari-...—se detuvo, porque sabía que era el momento y no quería echarlo a perder siendo demasiado grosero—Haz lo que se te antoje, me cansé de jugar a esta mierda.—dejó el mando de la consola en el suelo.

—Sí, yo también.—hizo lo mismo—Pero, ¿qué quieres hacer?—

—No lo sé... ¿Hablar?—

—¿Sobre qué?—

—Carajo, ¿tengo que pensar en todo yo? Cuéntame... Cuéntame como fue tu primera vez.—

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—

—¡Es tu culpa por dejarme sacar tema de conversación, ahora escupe!—

—Está bien... Yo... Te vas a burlar pero... Nunca llegué a ese punto con nadie. Adelante, ríete.—

—No voy a reírme.—

—¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Cartman?—

—No tengo idea de por qué no me estoy destornillando de risa ahora mismo, pero no importa. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué? Un montón de putas de nuestra clase se te han ofrecido en bandeja.—

—Incluyéndote.—

—¡¿Podrías dejar el asunto en paz?!—

—Lo siento. Es cierto, pero... Aunque suene muy estúpido, no podría hacerlo con alguien que no me importe. Nadie me ha importado lo suficiente como para que quiera dar ese paso.—

—No creo que sea estúpido. Digo, no hay por qué apurarse, ¿no?—

—¿Qué hay de ti?—

—¿De mí?—

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?—

—Sobre eso... La verdad es que...—

—¿Nunca lo hiciste con nadie?—

—No.—

—Pero Patty...—

—La empujé cuando quiso darme un beso francés, fue por eso que terminó conmigo.—

—Estabas enamorado de ella desde los nueve años.—

—Sí, pero... Tal vez no me gustan tanto las mujeres, ¿entiendes?—

—¿Eres...?—

—¡No! Tampoco llego hasta ese extremo. Es sólo que no me atraen tanto como para acostarme con una.—

—¿Sabes lo que creo?—

—¿Qué?—

—Que cuando te aceptes a ti mismo, vas a ser mucho más feliz.—

—Tu psicología barata no funciona conmigo, judío.—

—No es psicología barata. Te estoy dando un consejo porque, más allá del antisemita de mierda que sueles ser, también eres mi amigo, y me importas mucho.—

Fue entonces cuando las palabras dichas hace unos minutos llegaron a su mente. "No podría hacerlo con alguien que no me importe. Nadie me ha importado lo suficiente para dar ese paso".

—¿Te importo lo suficiente?—murmuró, casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Eh?—tardó en entender y se rió un poco—Estás muy borracho, culón.—

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? Has bebido tanto como yo.—se deslizó por el sofá para acercarse más.

—Tienes razón, pero...—no pudo terminar la oración, unos labios lo interrumpieron.

Había sido un beso corto, sólo para hacer que se callara, así que luego de unos cinco segundos, se separaron.

—Hablas demasiado.—

—No sé qué mosca te picó, pero no voy a...—

—Avísale a tu mano, está sobre mi rodilla desde tiempos inmemoriales.—

—¡Lo siento!—la retiró, al darse cuenta de que era verdad.

—¿Vas a disculparte por todo? Te estoy dando permiso, idiota.—

—No me interesa. Ya estuve apunto de hacer esto una vez y te enojaste, no me voy a arriesgar.—

—Ahora es diferente.—

—Cartman, no sabes lo que quieres. Lo has dicho miles de veces, no te gustan los hombres. Y aún si te gustaran, no sería justo, porque no nos amamos. Cuando encuentres una chica, te enamores y estés listo, podrás hacerlo, pero no ahora. No conmigo.—

—¿Qué hay de malo en ti?—

—Me odias, ¿recuerdas? Y se supone que la primera vez, debe tratarse de amor. Además...—dejó de hablar cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba sobre su regazo.—¿Qué haces?—

—No voy a decirte que te amo, sería jodidamente hipócrita. Pero, por alguna razón, quiero estar cerca de ti. De esa forma. Así que por favor, dime que sí.—

—Yo también quiero estar cerca de ti. Pero no lo sé...—

—Si quieres, hazlo.—lo tomó de la muñeca y llevó su mano hasta su pecho.

—Es que...—pasó saliva, porque pese a que estaba tratando de controlarse, no pudo evitar mover un poco el pulgar en círculos. Aparentemente, la tela del sostén era demasiado fina.—Carajo.—

—Kyle...—suspiró.

—C-... Eric...—rodeó su cintura con los brazos y le besó.

Aquello no tardó en convertirse en una batalla de lenguas, que de hecho, se extendió hasta que ya casi no podían respirar. Cada vez que uno de los dos intentaba separarse, el otro insistía en continuar el beso. Finalmente, no tuvieron más opción que parar.

—¿P-podemos ir a tu habitación?—

—Mhm.—asintió, levantándose.

Los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras y las subieron. Ni bien pasaron por la puerta, prácticamente cayeron a la cama. Se miraron por unos segundos, en absoluto silencio.

—Eric, última oportunidad para decir "Alto".—anunció.

—No llegué a donde estoy siendo cobarde, judío.—contestó, intentando contener la risa al ver que se había tomado todo lo suficientemente en serio como para llamarlo por su primer nombre.

—Yo te lo advertí.—se giró, de modo que quedó encima de él, y comenzó a besarle el cuello y desabotonarle la blusa.

—Ah...—no pudo evitar gemir, y por una vez, no tenía la menor intención de disimularlo.

—¿S-sabes hace cuánto estoy esperando esto?—

—¿C-cuánto?—

—Creo que... Desde mucho antes de que fueras una chica.—

Esa simple frase, hizo que Cartman se quedara congelado. Porque demostraba que, de cierto modo, Kyle realmente lo quería. Eso casi lo hizo sentir culpable, porque se estaba aprovechando de sus sentimientos. Casi. Él jamás se sentía culpable, y menos por aprovecharse de los demás. El pelirrojo se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, algo preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo que...—

—Si no quieres, puedo irme. Eso de que era la última oportunidad de parar no era en serio. Puedes decirme si te sientes incómodo o no quieres continuar.—

—Yo... ¿Te importo mucho?—

—Ya te dije que no podría hacerlo con alguien que no me importe.—le dio un beso en la mejilla—¿Eso es muy marica para ti?—

—Bastante. Pero no hay problema.—

—Siempre he pensado que... Tienes unos bonitos ojos.—

—Mucha gente tiene los ojos color mierda, no es tan especial.—

—Sí lo es... Porque eres tú.—

—Ok, ya te estás pasando de maricón.—

—¿Podemos volver a donde nos quedamos?—

—Adelante.—

Volvieron a besarse, y eso cerraría el trato. Nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

**Buenoesoestodoesperoqueleshayagustadonosvemosen10o20añosadios... *sale corriendo como cucaracha asustada, sonrojada hasta la médula porque es lo más cercano a un lemon que ha escrito en su vida y se esconde en una cueva oscura***


End file.
